Your Guardian Angel
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: **A New Moon alternate ending** What would've happened if Bella would've turned her head right there in the car, when Alice was in Bella's house and right before Jacob opens the car-door and catches her scent..? NOW COMPLETE.!
1. Page 376 of New Moon

"

**He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again.**

**I thought he would be thinking of Harry, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing – and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear.**

**My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat.**

**Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn'tbegrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all.**

**Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.**

**If I turned my face to the side – if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanation tonight.**

**But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?**

**Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.**

**And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.**

"**Be happy," he told me.**

**I froze.**

**Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.**

"


	2. Decision

**BELLA POV**

"**No," I croaked and grabbed his arm, I turned to look into his black eyes.**

**He eyed me for a second and then let go of the door and leaned back into the driver's seat. "Bella.." he sighed, staring right in front of himself, out the window.**

**It was now or never, I knew that. I closed my eyes to think about my options. I was still in shock after hearing Edward's voice again. Be happy, he'd said. But it was only my imaginative Edward. But the real one, he wouldn't say no to me being happy, would he? No. No, he wouldn't. "Jake.." I murmured, my eyes now open, and looking at him.**

**He turned towards me again.**

**I took a deep breath, it hurt again, and then leaned forward and brushed my lips for a second against his.**

"**Bella," He said as he broke off. "Don't. You don't have to do this..." He eyed me again, he seemed a bit worried.**

"**I know," I leaned over to him again and kissed him again. It was easier than I'd expected. It was natural. Just like holding hands with him. Or just holding him tightly to my own body.**

**He seemed hesitant, but willing. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me close again. I didn't mind that.**

**I flung my arms around his neck and the feeling of desperation took hold of me. This was nothing like kissing Edward. He was of course better than Jacob. But Edward was good at everything so that wasn't something that surprised me that much. The pro with Jacob was that I could pull him closer to myself. I couldn't let go now.**

**I twisted my hands in his hair then and started breathing heavier, as did he.**


	3. Arrival and indecision

**I twisted my hands in his hair then and started breathing heavier, as did he.**

"**Bella.." He broke off again. "I think I should head back.."**

**I stared at him, but then it hit me. I had totally forgot about today's events. Harry was gone. Charlie was at the hospital, making arrangements with Sue and Sam. Billy was home, grieving from the loss of his friend. "Oh," I said. "Right.. I'm sorry.." I let go off him and leaned back in my seat.**

"**Billy needs me.." He said, and once again he was looking out the window.**

**I was wondering what he was thinking about. Perhaps I'd gone too far. "I'm sorry.." I murmured again quietly, looking down.**

**He turned towards me again. "You have nothing to apologize for, Bella, honey," Jacob said and cupped his warm hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Nothing,"**

**I tried to look away, but failed of course.**

**He dropped his hand again, and I was able to look away from him now. "I should go.." he said and leaned over me to open the door again, and this time I let him. It opened and a gust of wind flew into the car and immediately he stiffened. "Oh, crap!" he slammed the door shut again. He turned to look at me.**

**I stared at him in shock. He could obviously see I was scared now. "What?" I managed to say.**

"**Vampire" he growled and started the car again. The taillights of my truck came on.**

**I looked around outside, now that I could see, and noticed a car pulled up by Charlie's driveway. A Mercedes. I knew that car. That was Carlisle's car.**

"**Wait!" I choked out.**

"**There's a vampire in your house, Bella, and you want me to wait around here?" He stared at me in disbelief.**

"**I know that car!" I cried. "It's Carlisle's car!"**

"**How do you know it's not just a trick?" He asked fiercely.**

**It was my turn to glare at him for a change. "I know that car.." I repeated stubbornly.**

"**Fine, but I can't stay here, Bella," He replied. "The treaty - I must inform Sam! We can't get caught on their land!" He opened the door on his side now. "I'm sorry, Bella, I hope you don't get killed.." Then he shut the door and disappeared into the woods.**

**I sighed and moved over to the driver's seat and made my way back to my house. I pulled up next to the Mercedes and got out of the car, locking it, and then I slowly walked up to the dark house.**

**I unlocked the door and when I got inside I flicked the lights on, and then I noticed a small figure standing opposite me in the threshold between the living room and the kitchen. I blinked confusedly as I was not used to the light yet.**

**Then I saw her.**

**I ran right into her and wrapped my arms around her. "Alice!" I cried.**

"**Bella?" she said in her wind chime voice. Uncertainty coloured it.**

"**Yes," I said and gave her a squeeze. "I'm so glad to see you, Alice!" I smiled.**

**She pulled slightly away from me, to take a look at me. The look in her eyes told me she was confused.**

"**Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit anxious.**

"**I'm just surprised to see you, that's all.." she told me and now it was I who was confused.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. "I live here.."**

**She noticed my confusion. Alice tilted her head a little to look at me from a better angle, I assumed. But then when she spoke she was serious. "Could you please tell me how come you're alive?"**

"**You saw me fall.." I said quietly.**

"**I saw you _jump_.." She corrected.**

"**I-" I started. "I didn't jump.. I was cliffdiving.."**

**She raised her tiny little eyebrows. "I told him that something like this would happen.. _cliffdiving_.." she snorted. "Bella, I'm not an idiot.. and I'm sad to see that you take me for one.."**

"**What?" I asked. "I don't think you're an idiot, Alice!"**

"**You _jumped_ off a cliff, Bella.." Alice said. "Do you think I honestly believe that you were not trying to kill yourself?"**

"**Kill myself?" I said, a bit confused. She had clearly misunderstood. "I wasn't trying to commit suicide, Alice! I was cliffdiving.. it's no big deal.. the La Push kids do it all the time.."**

"**I still don't understand how you can be alive.." She said, confused again. "I saw you jump and go into the water. I waited and waited to see you come up from the water.. but you never did.." she was looking outside the window, seeing things I didn't.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked. "Didn't you see Jacob? He saved me.. if he hadn't jumped in after me I wouldn't be here.." I shuddered a little at the thought.**

"**Who's Jacob?" she asked.**

"**He's.." I paused. What was he to me now? Was he still my best friend? Or was he something more now? You didn't kiss your best friend like that, right? No. No, you didn't. I bit my lip.**

Please Read and review!! Next part will be up soon!


	4. Alice and Cheater

Characters belongs to the genial Stephenie Meyer!!

This is a fanmade story and, Please READ & REVIEW!!

**Alice raised her eyebrows again, waiting for me to speak.**

**I had kissed him. He had kissed me. And it hadn't exactly been a friendly kiss either. Not like some innocent peck on the cheek or something. It had been more passionate. Although I knew I would never feel the same way about Jacob, like I did with Edward. I cringed at the thought of his name, now, that Jacob wasn't her to keep me whole. In one piece.**

"**Bella?" she asked.**

**I looked up at her, still biting my lip.**

"**Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, more anxious now. "Why are you crying?"**

**I hadn'tnoticed the tears falling from my eyes before she told me. I turned away from her and wiped the tears quickly away on my sleeve.**

**She came over to me and put one of her cold hands on my shoulder. "Bella, tell me what's wrong.."**

"**No.." I mumbled quietly.**

"**Is it this Jacob kid?" She asked calmly.**

**Alice's presence made me feel like a real cheater. I had cheated on him. I had cheated on my true love – even if it was unrequited now. But what should it matter? He didn't want me. He didn't love me. Not anymore anyway. Why did I feel like this? Like a cheater? We weren't together anymore, so why did I feel like this? You have to let go, I told myself. He doesn't want you anymore. The thought hurt. I knew I would suffer tonight, worse than before perhaps.**

"**Jacob's.." I started. He really was in so many ways, I thought. He loved me. He cared about me. He made me feel safe. But saying the word made it final. Saying the word to Alice, who was so close to _him_, made it even more final. "He's special.." I finally said. I turned around to face her then. She looked worried still. "I'm alright, Alice.." I smiled weakly. "Don't you worry about me.."**

"**Alright.." she then said. I could see that she didn't trust my judgement. She was worried.**

"**Will you stay?" I asked, feeling hopeful.**

**She eyed me for a few seconds. "Okay.." she said.**

"**I love you, Alice!" I cried and hugged her tightly again.**

**She pulled away. "Sorry.."**

**I hadn't noticed her more black-coloured eyes. "No, it's me who should be sorry.." I said.**

"**No, it's my fault.. I haven't hunted for a while.. I need to step out for a while" she told me. "I need to eat and obviously pack a little since I'm now staying here for a while.."**

"**Okay, hurry back!" I said.**

"**You'll be okay for an hour or so, right?" she asked, but didn't bother to wait for my answer. "Yes, you will.." she said after a few seconds. "I'll be back soon.." she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing.**

**--**

**As Alice was staying I had to make her a bed on the sofa. She didn't need it to sleep on as she never did, but Charlie would have to see it. He would've gotten very suspicious otherwise.**

**When I was done I walked into the kitchen to make dinner. It would be leftovers today, again. I opened the refrigerator and took out some of last night's lasagna and put it into the microwave. After a few minutes it was done and so I took out two plates. One for me, and one for Charlie.**

**When I sat down at the kitchen table, Alice came into the room. I noticed immediately the eyes this time. They were back to their normal butterscotch colour. "You're early.." I said.**

"**It didn't take as long as I'd imagined it would.." Alice replied and came to sit opposite me at the table. She smiled now, more relaxed than before.**

"**I'm really happy to see you, Alice" I told her earnestly.**

"**I'm happy to see you, too, Bella.." she said. "But honestly, you look like a mess.."**

"**Thanks.." I muttered coldly and took a bite from the lasagna.**

"**How are you, really?" she asked. I could see the concern in her eyes.**

"**I'm doing my best, Alice.." I told her. "It haven't exactly been easy.."**

"**I told him, but he didn't listen to me, as usual.." she muttered.**

"**What do they think of you being here?" I asked, and somewhat feared her answer.**

"**Carlisle and Esme were on a hunting trip when I left.. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper didn't exactly approve of it, but they didn't stop me either.."**

**I was both happy and sad about the fact that she hadn't mentioned _him_. I didn't ask her what he thought, or even if he knew about her visit.**

**We sat in silence for a few minutes, until we heard a car driving up the street. Charlie.**

"**Erm.." I said, looking at Alice. "Perhaps I should give him a warning first.."**

"**Yeah," Alice agreed and stayed in her seat while I got up, having finished eating by now, and went over to open the door. He made it before me. His eyes were redrimmed and he looked down while he took his jacket and shoes off.**

"**Dad!" I cried. "I'm so sorry!" I hugged him tightly.**

"**I'm sorry, too, Bells.." he shook his head. "Poor Sue, Leah and Seth.."**

**I thought about Harry's kids. They were so young. Leah, only one year older than me, and Seth, he was fourteen.. I shook my head, remembering. I had to tell him about Alice. I let go off him, but I grabbed his arms lightly so he couldn't get past me and see her before I'd told him. "Dad," I said, a smile spreading on my face. "You can never guess who's here!"**

**He looked at me incredulously. "Bella, I'm not in the mood for guessing.." he said glumly.**

"**Hello, Charlie" Alice said, walking into the hallway. "I'm sorry that my visit came at such a bad time."**

"**Alice?" Charlie said in disbelief. "Little Alice Cullen?"**

"**Is it okay if she's staying here, dad?" I asked quickly. "Because I've sort of already invited her.."**

"**Sure, it's alright.." Charlie said. "It's nice to see you again, Alice. It's good that Bella will have someone to be with tomorrow.. there are still a lot to be arranged.." his voice faded away.**

"**Thank you Charlie," Alice said serenly. "And I'm terribly sorry about your loss.."**

"**Thank you, Alice.." he said glumly and walked past me and Alice, into the living room. I heard him sit down in the couch, as it squeeked a little.**


	5. Information

(You all know what happened after that: Bella falls asleep on the sofa after Charlie's gone to bed.. and then when she wakes up she overhears Charlie & Alice's conversation where Charlie tells her about what happened to Bella after Edward left, and later about Jacob..

I'll start this time when Charlie's away and when Jacob stops by for a visit.. Alice has just disappeared..)

**The next day -**

**I ran to the door and opened it. Of course Alice was right. She didn't need her gift to know who it was.**

"**Hi Jake," I said.**

"**Hi Bells," he said, his voice was rough. "Are you alone?"**

"**Yeah," I replied.**

"**Good," he sighed in relief, but the tension was still there. "Can I come in?"**

"**Of course," I said serenly. I stepped aside to let him in.**

**He smiled a little as he came inside. "I'm sorry, Bella, honey," he told me. "I've got a few questions. Important ones which I hope you can answer for me.."**

"**Okay.." I said cautiously, curious about what he was going to ask me.**

"**One of the Cullens are here, right?"**

"**Yes, Alice." I replied.**

**He nodded. "How long is she here for?"**

"**I don't know, Jake.." I said slowly. "It's sort of an open invitation.."**

**He nodded again. I was wondering what he was thinking about.**

"**I have to ask you to tell her about the redhead.."**

"**She knows already.." I answered directly.**

"**Okay, then you need to understand I can't protect you anymore.." he told me, I could sense that he didn't like this at all. "I can only protect you in La Push now.."**

**I nodded.**

"**Only one more thing, Bells," Jacob said. "Are the rest of them coming back?"**

**I shook my head. "No, Jake.." I mumbled, sighing. "They're not coming back.."**

"**Okay.." he said. "But you got to know.. I'm really sorry about this.." he pulled me into one of his vice-tight hugs again that made me barely able to breathe.**

"**Jake, I-can't-breathe.." I choked.**

"**Oops.. sorry.." he grinned and loosened his grip on me a little, but still hugging me.**

**I leaned my head against his bare chest. "This sucks.." I muttered.**

"**Yeah.. I know.. I feel the same way.." he laid his warm cheek against my hair.**

**Then the phone rang.**

**Jacob beat me to it and answered the phone. "Swan Residence," he said.**

**I heard a voice answered, but I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female.**

"**He's not here.." Jacob answered the caller. I wondered who it was as Jake's voice had gotten more rough again.**

"**Jacob give me the phone.." I said.**

**Jacob glared at me. I heard the voice inside the phone had gone quiet now.**


	6. Phone Call

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

**EDWARD POV**

**It was her voice. That was Bella's voice. I was sure it was.**

**Rosalie had lied to me. Another one of her sick jokes!**

**The anger boiled inside me, consumed me, but the sound of _her_ voice..**

**I smiled even though I should be angry..**

**It was like I'd died and gone to heaven just by hearing her voice again..**

**I listened more intently this time.**

"**Jake, give me the phone, please.." I heard her say. Jacob.. Jake.. that struck a cord inside my head. Jacob Black, of course! He was a friend of hers. One of the quileute-indians..**

"**No, Bella," he said in a rather harsh tone. That angered me. He shouldn't talk to her like that! I wanted to scream at him _Just give her the phone!_. NO! I CAN'T! I must not talk to her. I'd heard her voice. She was alright. She was safe. She was _alive_.Then I heard the boy inhale. "Sorry, Bella.. I have to go.." he told her.**

"**Jake!" she cried.**

**Apparently they had forgotten about me on the phone. I listened harder even though I knew I shouldn't. But how could I resist when she was so near? It was like the first day all over again. It was not her scent which was calling me now, no, it was the sound of her soft human voice.**

"**Jake, please don't leave!" Bella said. She sounded upset. She shouldn't be upset. It was wrong. "Why can't you two just stop and behave yourself?!"**

**Then I heard a voice I knew all too well. Alice. What was she doing in Forks?!**

"**Bella, it's not that easy.." she told her.**

"**Bella, honey, I have to leave.." Jacob Black said. "I don't think you'll like me very much if I were to snap her little neck.."**

**This Jacob kid was really starting to piss me off. Why did he call Bella _honey_? Why did he _threaten_ Alice?**

**What had happened since I'd left?**

"**Stop that, Jake!" Bella cried. "I love both of you, can't you please try to behave yourself as adults.."**

"**To be an adult would require you to be _human_.." I heard Jacob sneer.**

"**A _werewolf_ isn't exactly a human either.." Alice snapped back.**

**A werewolf? A werewolf around Bella? Bella was friends with werewolves? I had an urge to go over there right now and kill the boy.. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and my finger and tried to calm myself down while listening to their conversation. I didn't really understand what was going on.**

"**I've got a _heart_ at least!" he said coldly.**

"**Stop fighting!" I heard Bella cry. She was even more upset now.**

"**You won't tell the leech to leave, I know that, so I'll go instead.." Jacob said. His voice became more faint in the phone, but I could still hear him easily. I could hear everything of what was going on there.**

"**Jake.." she whined.**

**I could hear him turn around as his voice grew louder, coming closer.**

"**I'm sorry, Bella," he said. Then I heard a tiny _smack_. A kiss?**

**The thought angered me. Angered me beyond belief.**

**But Bella should be happy, I told myself. She's happier without me. She had Jacob. Jacob. I growled at the thought of his name. A werewolf! WEREWOLF! A werewolf near my Bella!**

**I couldn't let this be.**

**I slammed the phone shut.**

Please READ & REVIEW!! Next part will be up soon!!


	7. Comfort

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

(Next part is a few hours later.. Jacob's gone.. Bella's crying and Alice is comforting her..)

**BELLA POV**

"**Bella.." Alice said. "Shh.. everything's okay.."**

"**Everything's _not_ okay, Alice.." I sobbed into her icy shoulder.**

**We were sitting on the sofa and she had her arms around me. I had a blanket around myself so I wouldn't shiver from having her cold body so close to mine. "Jake's propably pissed at me now.."**

"**He's not mad at you, trust me.." Alice said calmly.**

**I looked up at her calm face, feeling rather incredulous. "How would you know?"**

**She just smiled at me. "I can tell he's going to forgive you for this little argument.." she said confidently. Though I was still unsure, I couldn't help feeling more calm and relieved. She sounded so confident and considering her special gift, how could I doubt it?**

**We sat in silence then, until Alice's phone rang. She got up from the sofa to take it and went into the kitchen. I straightened up a bit and looked out of the window, thinking about Jacob. He must be mad honestly, but perhaps he'd forgive me later like Alice said. I'd chosen a _vampire_ over him. But he knew how much they meant to me, but still. I had hurt him. My mind was so preoccupied that I barely noticed Alice's conversation, but I picked up Jasper's name so I figured it was him she was talking to.**

**Then the doorbell rang and I could almost hear Alice stiffen a bit in the kitchen. Who could it be? Had Jacob returned? I got up from the sofa, shrugging the blanket off me, and proceded into the hallway and towards the door. I opened it slowly and when I saw who it was, my heart stopped. I was speechless. Clearly all of this was a dream. There was no way that he'd ever be here! No way I'd ever see him again. He had left, but still, there he was right outside my door. Edward.**

"**Bella," he said in his velvet-like voice. He sounded sad, yet relieved.**

**I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open in a wide little O. "E- Edward?" I stuttered.**

"**It's me, Bella." he said in his perfect voice. It was as clear as when I was in danger, but this time I also could see him infront of myself.**

"**Edward," I heard Alice say from behind me. "May I have a word with you?"**

**He watched me for a few seconds longer before he turned to look at Alice. "Of course," he answered her and walked past me and they both walked back into the kitchen. I remained frozen by the door, clutching it tightly between my fingers. My knuckles began to whiten.**

"**What are you doing here, Edward?!" I heard Alice say. "Don't you think she's had enough? She's just begun to get better and if you're going to leave again -" he cut her off mid-sentence.**

"**Perhaps you should take another look into the future, Alice," he said cooly. Then there was a pause and I guessed she took his advice.**

"**Oh," she murmured quietly, barely audible enough for me to hear her. "But Edward.." she sounded uncertain.**

"**I think I know what I'm doing, Alice," he sounded oddly calm. **

**What were they talking about? I went over their little conversation in my head, again and again, and then my mouth popped open in a wide little O, and I was out of breath. This had to be a dream! No way!**

"**Edward, listen to me for a second, please.." Alice said urgently.**

"**I'm pretty sure of what I'm doing, Alice. Don't worry about me!" he told her.**

"**It's not _you_ I'm worrying about!" Alice retorted.**

**I could almost hear him inhaling and exhaling, thinking about Alice's accusation.**

"**You think I should leave.." I heard him murmur. The frown on his face was audible.**

"**Yes."**

Please READ & REVIEW!!


	8. Betrayal

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

**Why? He'd just come back. He couldn't leave now!**

"**Why?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated. Upset.**

**Good. He was fighting. He didn't want to leave either. The thought was oddly comforting, but if this really _was_ a dream then it was surprisingly pleasant. But I knew that I would pay for this the next night. "You know what.." He said then, not letting her answer. "Why don't we just ask her?" I couldn't hear any footsteps, but suddenly he was back at my side again. "Bella.." he said cautiously.**

**I looked up into his topaz eyes and got lost in them, as if the time stood still and he'd never left.**

"**Bella..?" He said, again. This time more anxious. Worried.**

**I blinked twice before answering. "Yes?" I asked shakily, still holding onto the door.**

**He got down on his knees then. "Bella, I love you and I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me!"**

**I was still shocked by the fact he was back and, apparently, staying, too. I looked into his topaz eyes again, gleaming with sincerity. Somehow they didn't affect me as much as they'd had done just a moment ago. Even if he was on his knees - begging me to take him back, which I'd gladly done before - I was still unaffected by the power of his gaze. How come? What had just changed for me? I wasn't sure, but all I could think of was the fact that he had left me. I'd practically died when he'd left me before. Who can say he wouldn't do it again? And how could I trust him now anyway? He'd sworn he loved me before. _You are my life now_, that's what he'd said. Apparently I wasn't as he'd left me, and if I'd been his life then how come he'd survived the last 6 months without me? It was all just a lie. **

**I saw him with new eyes now. "Please leave.." I murmured quietly, my eyes now closed and my head was bowed down. After a few seconds of total silence I opened my eyes and looked at him. His mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were full of sadness. "I see.." he murmured quietly. He got up from the floor. "I'm too late, aren't I?" he looked down on the ground.**

"**Yes," I said, closing my eyes again. I didn't need to see that ancient grief in his eyes. Hadn't I seen it too many times last year? I didn't need to see that, whether it was real or just fake, now. Then a thought struck me. He must've read Alice's mind and seen Jacob. Edward only wanted me because I was unavailable now. You always want what you can't have, right? I'd thought it only concerned humans, but apparently that was true for vampires, too. "You're too late. I'm with Jacob." And as I said it I knew it was true. I knew he loved me already, but now I also knew how I felt. I loved Jacob. I still loved Edward though, in a way, but the betrayal by him was too much. I didn't need to be broken down again. I wouldn't be able to handle that. Not even with Jacob by my side.**

"**Okay," he said simply and the tone of his velvet voice surprised me. I opened my eyes to look at him. He seemed to be really calm, like that fact didn't bother him at all. I sighed in relief, and at that he raised one delicate eyebrow at me. "What?"**

"**It's nothing," I said, looking over at Alice. She'd been quiet for so long that I'd almost forgotten she was even in the room. I gave her a meaningful look and she seemed to understand as she nodded at me in response. "Come on, Edward," she said quietly, standing next to him now. He turned to look deep into her eyes, clearly reading her mind. He nodded slowly and walked past me without even looking back. Alice followed him, but as she passed me, she whispered into my ear: "I hope you made the right decision.." And after a few seconds I heard the door close behind me. I put my head in my hands, taking deep breaths.**

Please READ & REVIEW!! You cannot believe how much your comments mean to me!! They make me keep going!! Next part will be up soon! Promise!


	9. Regret

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

**EDWARD POV**

"**Edward.." Alice cautioned me. I ignored her as best as I could. "Come on, Edward, she made her decision and I'm sorry! I really am and you know it! I won't even talk to her if that makes you feel -" I cut her off. "Alice, I know how you feel about this so spare me the unnecessary repetition, okay? And she's your friend. You should be able to go and see your friend if you want to. And I know you want that." She frowned as she knew I was right.**

**We were on our way back to our old house. Carlisle and the others had agreed on moving back, and so they'd made all the necessary precautions as getting us back in school and making sure Carlisle still had a job. The hospital welcomed him back with open arms.**

**Alice didn't bother going back to the garage, she just stopped the car right outside of the house. I looked up at the house, remembering the last few times I'd been there: We were packing to leave Forks, and Bella, behind. What a HUGE mistake that had been! I closed my eyes, feeling my unbeating heart crumble to pieces. I put one hand over it and I could almost feel my frozen heart shatter underneath.**

"**Edward, we're here.." Alice said quietly, looking at me. She was worried, I could tell. I just nodded in response and stepped out of the car. As I entered the house I immediately saw my parents and the rest of my siblings gathered in the livingroom. They all watched me warily, except Rosalie who seemed smug. I ignored their different cries of relief at the sight of me, and continued upstairs and into my room, closing the door behind me. I needed alone-time. I laid myself slowly down on the black leather-couch, closing my eyes. I did that a lot nowadays, it seemed like. Every time I shut my eyelids I could see _her_, I remembered our summer together. It'd been the best time of my whole existence. It hurt to think about how she wasn't mine anymore, that I could not go and see her, that I could not watch her sleep, that I could not touch her in any way, that I could not feel her warm soft lips against my own. The reason for my life, I'd passed it onto the next monster. I meant to keep her safe, but that plan had backfired tremendously. I wanted to tear myself apart. I wanted to feel real physical pain. I craved pain because this wasn't enough. Then other thoughts crept into my mind, thoughts that did not belong to me. _Man, he won't survive monday! School.. Biology.. Man, I feel sorry for him. Geez, Bella.. rip the poor bloke's heart out even more.. getting involved with a werewolf.. wow.. I guess it was to be expected of her.. of course she wanted the next monster she could get her tiny human hands on.. _- Emmett.**

**School. That was something I hadn't really thought about. What _would_ I do on monday in Biology? Should I say _hi_, or should I just ignore her? It didn't take me too long to decide. I would ignore her.**

Please READ & REVIEW!! And I know I update quickly, but my friends are starting to turn into zombies and I want my friends back so..


	10. Biology 'Edward'

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

**Alice was driving my Volvo to school now as I couldn't really concentrate on anything anymore. It'd been three days since we'd gotten back and today was definitely going to be a challenge for me as I'd see Bella again. A part of me longed to see her, and the other part felt like going into hiding was the preferable choice. Alice parked my car in our usual spot and we got out. When the two of us reached the shelter of the cafeteria-roof, my sister patted my shoulder and told me: "See you at lunch!" in her wind chime-like voice. She walked away and left me there alone. I wanted to run away badly, but I knew I had to pull myself together and take the bull by its horns.**

**I went to all my classes like the good student I was and when the bell rang for lunch I was the first one out of the classroom. It didn't surprise me that Alice was right outside, waiting for me. We didn't say anything to each other, just turned ourselves around and began to walk beside each other over to the cafeteria. We bought our food and later went to sit at our usual table. I picked a little in my food for something to do. It was Alice who broke the silence. "Edward, we would all understand if you didn't go to Biology today.." I looked up at her, raising one eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I go to class now?" I asked flatly. She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm serious, Edward." "And so am I." I retorted. Our topaz eyes locked each other's gaze. She gave up after about 10 minutes. "Fine.." she sighed, shaking her little head a bit. _It's not my problem if you love being a masochist.._**

**I sighed, looking down at the table. "And how could you possibly begin to understand how I feel anyway?" I asked, breaking another uncomfortable silence. I was looking directly at her now. "Have you ever lost the one you were convinced you were meant to be with? I think not." It came out just as harsh as I'd intended it to be. She frowned, unwillingly agreeing with me. I stood up, taking my tray with me as I went to throw the untouched food out, then I left the cafeteria. Alice didn't follow.**

**Slowly I entered the classroom, feeling rather anxious about what would happen this upcoming hour of Biology. Not many people had come yet, not _her_ anyway. I went to take my seat. After a few minutes I heard a familiar _voice_ approaching. Mike Newton. I could tell Bella was with him as she came and went in his thoughts every now and then. They came in, both smiling, and approached my table. I turned my head the opposite direction as I heard the chair next to me being scraped against the floor. "Well.. we got to do that sometime. It'll be fun!" I heard Bella tell him. I wondered what she was talking about. "Definitely," he agreed, not even thinking about whatever event she referred to. _I actually feel sorry for him.. Never thought I would do that, but I really do.. Man, getting dumped like that. I guess he deserve it, but still.. Wow.. and now she's together with that Jake guy.. tough break, Edward, I'll say.._**

**Mike's thoughts caught me off guard. They were unusually friendly towards me. He usually thought about strangling me or something along those lines.**

**As Mr Banner came into the room Mike scurried off to his table, still not thinking about whatever event they were going to do with each other. Damn, that was frustrating! Noo.. A sudden thought struck me. Was she two-timing the werewolf? No, Bella wasn't like that, was she? I felt sad for even thinking like that about her. But if she was.. had she been cheating on me behind my back, too? I wanted to cry, to get it out of my system, but as I was what I was I couldn't. The stupid tears were instead flowing on the inside, drowning me with even more sadness. Oh, how I envied all the humans in this room now!**

**I watched her out of the corner of my eye, she had her head bowed down. I couldn't see her face as her long brown hair was like a barrier between us. I wanted to reach my hand out and put it behind her ear just so I could see her angel-like face. But I couldn't. She didn't belong to me anymore. I could feel my unbeating heart shatter once again. I guessed she could feel my gaze on her because she moved a bit as if she was uncomfortable. Why? Well, there certainly was a lot of tension between us now. No doubt about that. I suddenly wondered if she wanted me gone. Maybe it would be better for the both of us. But could I leave again? Even if she wasn't mine? I didn't think so. I had to do something though. But what? I bit my lip.**

**I snapped out of my reverie as Mr Banner asked Bella a question and she answered him. The hair was gone from her face now and I could see her perfect features. She looked a bit torn somehow though. How come? Was she having second thoughts? No. I wouldn't allow myself to think anything like that. I'd get my hopes up, and it would propably end with them being in vain. Her special shield that kept me from her thoughts were seriously beginning to kill me now. I needed to know what she was thinking! But if I knew that she didn't have any feelings for me.. could I take that? Well, it was better to know then be walking around in the unknown, right? I could at least wrap my head around it, and eventually, hopefully, I could accept it. Accept that she would no longer be mine.**

**She continued to switch around in her seat, obviously feeling uncomfortable, and I continued to watch her, looking for some sort of signs to what she was thinking. Of course it didn't go very well. If I could just look into her milk chocolate eyes, which were so easy to read, then maybe I'd get the answers I needed. I wanted to make her turn her head so she faced me, and as if my wish had been heard, she turned her head towards me for a second. That was completely useless because her face displayed so many different feelings. Anger, regret, sadness, happiness – all mixed together. I couldn't make any sense of them. What was she angry about? What did she regret? Why was she sad? And especially, where did the happiness come from? I had absolutely no idea. She turned away just as fast as she'd turned to look at me. I could no longer ignore her because I had to ask her. I just had to. "Bella?"**

**Class was now over and there were just a few students left in the room, including Bella. She was currently picking her books up and as I spoke she froze slightly. "Yes?" she asked warily, not bothering to look up at me. "I have to ask you something.." I murmured. "What?" she said, raising an eyebrow as if she was suspicious to whatever I might say. "Are you happy?" I was anxiously waiting for her answer. After a few seconds, which were driving me insane, she answered. "Yes." She didn't saying anything more, she just turned and left the room. I stared after her, feeling utterly let-down.**

Please READ & REVIEW!! Seriously, your comments keep me going! Next chapter will be up ASAP!!


	11. Biology 'Bella' & The End

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

(This is Chapter 10, but from Bella's POV instead)

**BELLA POV**

**When I woke up monday morning and got ready for school I was thinking about the latest events in my life. Edward was back and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Sure, I'd missed him a whole lot, but now that he was back, and things were different, I was so confused. I'd chosen Jacob because I was sure of him. I couldn't bear being left like that again and I knew Jacob would never leave me. Edward on the other hand... I shook my head, trying to push those thoughts away. I didn't want to think about the time I'd been so depressed, about the time without Edward. _Focus, Bella_, I thought. _You're with Jake now.._ Jacob. I smiled as I thought about him. I really did love him, but it couldn't even begin to measure up to the way I'd loved Edward. _Stop_. I was with Jake now, and I owed him. He'd taken care of me when I'd needed to be taken cared of and so I would never dream of hurting him now.**

**As I walked out of the house I looked up at the sky, something I hadn't done in so long. It was completely gray, full of dark clouds that would surely burst later and drown the people in Forks. It was a sure sign that Edward, and Alice, would be at school today. My thoughts immediately went to Biology, the one class I had with Edward. What _would_ I do? I didn't think he'd want to talk to me now, so to make it easier for him I decided I would ignore him. It would probably be for the best. I slipped into my old Chevy truck and as I turned the key in the ignition it roared to life. I drove carefully, the same thing as slowly, to school, knowing what dangers I could put myself in if I drove any faster. I wouldn't want to alarm Chief Swan even more now, would I? He was a bit unnerved by the fact that the Cullens were back. I knew he was worried that I'd go into that depression again, but still he was happy by the fact that Jake and I was still together and Edward was nowhere to be seen. I didn't always get Charlie. What was the difference between Edward and Jacob really? Except the fact that one was a vampire and the other a werewolf. They were still "humans" to me.**

**I pulled into the school's parking lot, scanning for one car in particular. It wasn't hard to find it as it stood out in the crowd. His silver Volvo was parked in its usual place and when I saw it my heart beat once irregularly. It'd been gone for so long, but now I could feel his presence here again. It was strange. It was comforting somehow, but yet it was like I wished for it to be gone. Like I wished he would leave. What if I told him to leave? Would he? And would I be able to handle that? I didn't have the answers to any of those questions.**

**I pondered over what he'd said that night he'd come back as I got out from my truck, locking it, and began walking up to the school. He'd said he loved me and that he was sorry for everything. To be honest I'd been thinking about it every now and then over the weekend, when I'd been with Jake down in La Push. He got a bit mad as I told him the latest news, that Edward was back, but when I told him that I loved him and that I chose him he was thrilled. He'd pulled me into another non-breathing hug and he'd kissed me again. It was actually quite nice, I'll admit. It was different from all the kissing I'd been doing the year before as Jake's lips were just as soft as my own and not rock solid like Edward's. I could pull him closer without having to fear of breaking any boundaries.**

**Edward's words were still haunting me as I hurried into the classroom, arriving just in time, and under the whole lesson. They were in my mind all the way up to lunchtime.**

**I walked behind Mike, Ben and Angela as we were on our way to the cafeteria. I briefly wondered if I'd see Edward and Alice at their table as I took a tray, grabbing something random to eat and then went to pay for whatever it was. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation as I was getting a bit nervous to see the familymembers of my former future. I felt horrible as I sat down next to Angela. I didn't dare to look over to their table. What if they looked back? I knew Alice would probably see it before it happened and Edward would know rightaway. So, I forced myself to not look at them. I could feel their presence though and I was pretty sure they could feel mine, too. After awhile of sitting there, all tensed up, and ignoring the urge to look over at them, I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. Edward. He was on his way to throw out his food, and then leaving the cafeteria. I dared a glance back at the Cullen's usual table and saw Alice there. All alone. I wanted to go over to my friend and talk to her, but I was unsure of how she felt about me now. Her head was bowed down and she looked both sad and worried. As I thought about going over to her, Mike called my name. "Bella..?" I turned to look at him, slightly unfocused. "Maybe we should get to class? Ben and Angela didn't want to be late so they've left already.." I looked around and noticed that practically the whole cafeteria was empty now. "Oh," Was my brilliant answer. He just smiled one of those annoyingly understanding smiles, shaking his head a little bit. "I guess I don't blame you for your distraction.." He was looking towards the doors, which Edward had walked through just awhile ago. "I heard about.. _that_.." He said after a few seconds had passed. I felt a bit irritated at that. _Stupid small town people, gossiping about things that they don't have anything to do with_. He looked oddly thoughtful though as he turned to look at me. "Well, how are things?" I knew what he meant rightaway. "I don't know actually. I haven't talked to him or anyone from his family since then." I glanced back at the Cullen's table again and I was slightly surprised when I saw it was empty. Alice was gone, and somehow, the sight of that was hurtful. "Hm.." He muttered, and as I didn't feel like talking about _this_ with Mike, who I already had a pretty complicated relationship with, I changed the subject. "So, what were you up to this weekend?" I asked as we threw our food out and headed back to our lockers, to get our Biology books. "I was in Seattle actually. Me and Ben went to this newly opened carnival thing. It was awesome!" He began rambling on and on about different rides and as I felt bad for my behaviour earlier; being completely off, I tried to be interested.**

"**Well.. we got to do that sometime. It'll be fun!" I said, sitting down at my table - ignoring the person next to me - awhile after he'd mentioned going there soon, again, with a group. He smiled and I smiled back at him. "Definitely!" After that, Mr Banner, our Biology teacher, came into the room and Mike went over to his own table.**

**I felt rather nervous as _he_ was so close, so I tried to find a more comfortable way to sit. His chair wasn't turned the other way like it'd been last year when he was trying to ignore me. I wondered why it was closer to my own for awhile. The thing that got my attention then was Mr Banner, calling my name unexpectedly. "Bella, do you know the answer or not?" I had no idea what he'd just asked me. I turned a bit pink as I noticed several of my classmates turning around in their seats to look at me. "Sorry, I have no idea." I couldn't concentrate on Biology now because I could tell Edward was watching my every movement. It made me kind of nervous because I didn't like people watching me. And exactly why was he watching me anyway? I had no idea. All I knew was that it was very annoying. I wanted him to look away.**

**As the lesson ended and people were getting out of their seats, I glanced once at him, thinking maybe he'd feel self-conscious or something if I did so. He, of course, looked back at me and he didn't look self-conscious at all. He looked tortured. It hurt to see that, but at the same time I was sort of happy to see him again. Anger didn't colour his pale face. Just agony. I didn't like that because he shouldn't be in agony. And really, what was the cause of his agony? Could it be me? No, it couldn't be me. That's what I told myself anyway. Maybe something had happened in his family? Maybe something was up with Jasper? That would of course explain why Alice had looked so glum before, too. Yeah, it had to be Jasper or at least someone in his family. Now I knew why he was sad, but it still didn't explain why he kept watching me. Then, as I began collecting my things, something happened that I hadn't been counting on. "Bella?" His velvet voice said, sounding sad but also like it was a caress. I didn't know what to thikn of that. "Yes?" I asked warily, not wanting to look up at him. What if he **_**dazzled**_** me again? No. No, he couldn't. And he wouldn't. If he did then I was 100 sure of what **_**could**_** happen if I didn't think, and I knew I had some problems with focusing around him before, and I wouldn't want to hurt Jacob again. I loved him. He was my **_**boyfriend**_** now. I sort of liked that. It sounded **_**normal**_** and sometimes I seriously just wanted to be **_**normal**_**. Just a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. I could be normal, more or less, with Jacob. I really liked that.**

"**I have to ask you something.." He told me and that got me even more nervous. What in the world did he want to know? I just hoped I could answer him without causing him any distress, as whatever the problem he already had was clearly making him depressed. He didn't need more pain. I raised an eyebrow as I asked him, "What?" "Are you happy?" The question caught me off guard. Another thing I hadn't been expecting. He waited for me to answer, but I wasn't sure what the answer to that was. Was I happy? I felt confused, and torn. That wasn't exactly **_**happy**_** feelings****. As I seriously didn't want to cause him any trouble or anything, I just said, "Yes." I turned away immediately as I knew I was a bad liar. He'd see right through me if I didn't flee right this minute. Now he thought I was happy, and so maybe it would ease his pain just a little bit. I sure hoped so.**

**EDWARD POV**

**As I walked out of the classroom I was in a complete daze. Even with enhanced eyesight I could barely see where I was walking. She _was_ happy. She didn't love me anymore. I knew that now. Our time apart had only made me realize that I loved her even _more_. It had been the opposite for her. She had gotten over me. My frozen heart began to ache again. I wanted to rip my chest open and crush my heart into small pieces because I couldn't stand this. Without her by my side, I had nothing to live for. My life was useless without her. It had no longer any point.**

**I ended up walking around the school aimlessly. I had nowhere to go. Well, I had class, but I could care less about going now. After awhile, an whole hour apparently, I began hearing many _voices_ approaching at the same time. School was over. I was now walking towards the parking lot, not really paying attention. There were already a lot of students there, smiling and laughing together like they didn't have any problems at all. It sort of angered me, but that feeling disappeared rather quickly as I heard a low rumbling engine closing in. A motorcycle.**

**I looked up at the rider and recognized him. _Jacob Black_. Anger started pulsing through me and I had a sudden urge to go over there and kill him. I was even about to, but that was when _she_ came. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Bella coming out of the building, looking up, spotting _him_ and then a huge smile appearing on her face. That smile would've been my death for certain if I would've still been human. My life ended as I saw what came next. Her pace picked up and she was at his side in an instant. He got off his bike, hugging her, and then he _kissed_ her. As I saw that I got flashbacks of one sunny day about a year ago. My meadow.. Bella almost fainting after I'd taken her for a run.. me kissing her for the first time..**

**Half of all the students in the parking lot's eyes moved in an instant from the '_happy_ couple' to me. I closed my eyes as my life was officially over. I'd died, again.**

Please, please, please!! READ & REVIEW!! And I'm sorry because this might be the last of this story for a few days. This story's really demanding and I think I need a break. I'm not sure yet though! I'll let you know what I decide on my profile, so check back there for updates!!

Hope you liked this by the way!!


	12. Missing

Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

**BELLA POV**

**Tuesday was like sheer déjà-vu for me. I was extremely nervous, once again, as I parked my red, old truck in Forks High's parking lot. My eyes swept over the lot, again, looking for one car in particular. _And_ just like yesterday the silver Volvo was parked in its usual spot. It hadn't stood anywhere else for as long as I'd been attending this school. At least some things didn't change...**

**As I entered the cafeteria with my friends, the ones who'd forgiven me for my absense before, when Edward had been gone, I could feel that there was something wrong. That something had happened. My déjà-vu had now turned into reality.**

**I paid for my food and followed the others to a table close to the doors leading out of the cafeteria. I sat down with them, glancing quickly at the Cullen's table. Surprise hit me then, and my eyebrows shot up in an instant. Surprise quickly turned into worry. All I could see was Alice, sitting there at the table, looking awfully lonely. Where was Edward? My head turned towards the windows for a second just to check. It was grey outside today, too, and it was also raining. There was no sunshine, so where was he? What was going on? Had something happened to him? I cringed slightly at the thought.**

**I looked back at Alice, knowing that she probably knew that I was watching her, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but to wonder what had changed over night. Where _was_ he?!**

**I was beginning to get very anxious. He couldn't be away hunting because I was sure Alice would've been with him then. She'd be there for him. All _I_ knew was that something had seriously been gnawing on his insides yesterday, I could tell by just looking at his pale face, so could something have happened in the family then? But wait, if something _had_ happened to any of them then Alice wouldn't be sitting there at the Cullen's table, all alone.**

**I felt like I was being left out on some big secret or something, but I was no longer in their family and so I wouldn't find out what was going on now. They still meant a lot to me, so I couldn't just ignore them like that. I couldn't give them the cold shoulder. Some part of me felt like they still were family..**

**After lunch I walked slowly to my Biology class, still worrying about _him_. Where could he be? I bit my lip as I entered the classroom, going over to my table and sitting down in my seat. **

**I was actually beginning to consider the idea of _me_ having done something to make him skip school. It was _just_ skipping,_ right_? He couldn't have...?**

**I shook my head, trying feebly to make those thoughts go away even if they didn't make any real sense to me. That was a lost cause, of course, because I knew I'd have them in my mind until I saw him again. Until I saw him _alive_ and breathing.**

**Glancing slightly over at his seat, and realizing he wasn't around, again, made me feel horrible. I wasn't sure why, but I still felt like that as I saw the empty seat. Could I really have been the cause of this? Could I seriously have made him leave again? I probably could. He'd left before, but what made me think that he couldn't do it again then? Why did I think the more possible reason would be that he was gone _forever_? What made me so sure of that, instead of considering the possibility that he'd gone to Denali for awhile? Was it just _hope_ that made me think he was _dead_? I didn't like the thought of that, but I couldn't deny that I somehow wanted that to be true. That I wanted him to be non-existing.**

**It wasn't like I hoped something bad had happened to him though. The hope that was filling me now wasn't like that at all. I wished for _that_ only because, if he had really done it, didn't that mean that he'd been honest before? That he really did love me and was sorry for what he'd done? Although, if that was true, I would feel tremendously sad because I would've lost him forever, and I'd be the reason for his certain death. Even if we weren't together he still meant the world to me. So, now I was torn again, and the two possible ways for me now was a) He'd told me the truth and therefore he was _gone_ and I would be left alone again, even if I had Jacob – and b) He didn't mean it and was still alive, but he'd left Forks. What option did I truly want to be real?**

**The rest of the day passed by quite slowly, in my opinion. Biology was dull, and so was Gym. But wasn't it always like that?**

**Not even when Jacob came to pick me up again, was I feeling any happier. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously in his husky voice, looking at me warily as he drove me home. I shook my head. "It's nothing. And please, keep your eyes on the road!" He frowned and turned his darkbrown eyes away from me. "You'll tell me later." He said rather harshly after a couple of minutes of utter silence, still keeping his eyes fixed upon the road. "It's nothing, I told you!" I retorted. "Then why are you getting defensive?" He raised an eyebrow at me, looking at me again. I turned my head away from him, and looked out of the window; at the trees and houses, which were all a blurry as we drove quite fast towards my house. I had protested against it, but he ignored me. I knew he liked speed, just like Edward, but this was almost worse as he didn't care that I didn't like it.**

**I continued with my silence, and after awhile he sighed. As much as I knew he loved me, I also knew he'd go home after he'd escorted me safely home. This was just a pre-caution though as he was still worried about Victoria. She'd taken off though, awhile back, but he still didn't like that I was driving alone to school. To make him feel more appeased I'd agreed on him driving to Forks High every day after school, and he'd drive me home in my truck; we put his bike in the back of my old Chevy.**

**As we reached my house, he pulled up on the driveway and cut the engine thereafter. He turned to look at me, and I looked back at him. "Bella, don't do anything stupid, okay?" he said sadly. I think he knew what was going on. At least who was involved. His remark would usually have angered me though, but it didn't now. If I told him, then I'd hurt him and that was not something I wanted to do. Ever. Hadn't he suffered enough because of me?**

"**I won't." I replied, and he smiled weakly in response. "Good," he leaned over and brushed his heated lips against my own for a few moments. "I have to go now.." he said as he broke off. "But I'll be back later.." His smile now was more genuine as he rested his forehead against mine, and I couldn't help but to give him one back, too.**

**He then leaned away from me, to open the door and get out, and later went to the back of my car to get his bike. I followed and stood there, my arms folded, watching him. He had lifted it out and put it back on the ground in just a few seconds. That shocked me a little as I still wasn't used to the whole speed and strength-thing that came with the whole supernatural ordeal. It had gone so fast! He went over to give me one last hug and one last kiss. "See you later then, honey," he said softly. I nodded and hugged him closer for a second. "I love you," I murmured and the smile that appeared on his face then was unbelievable, just like when I'd told him that the first time. I couldn't hurt him now. I knew that. "Love you, too, Bells," he hopped on his bike, flashing me a huge smile as he drove away, leaving me alone on the driveway, watching him go.**

**Wednesday was like déjà-vu, too, although it now referred to the one person on my mind; Edward. He wasn't there at lunch, only Alice again, and he wasn't there in Biology afterwards. Where tha hell could he be?! Had I seriously drove him to commit suicide by rejecting him? I couldn't have! The very thought was ridiculous, but yet it was ever so alarming and nervewracking. GODDAMN, SERIOUSLY?! I just couldn't get it into my head that he was most likely gone now. He'd left me alone in the world, again. Why did that even surprise me? He'd left me before, but this time it was somehow completely different. Why? Was it because of what he'd said when he came back? "_Bella, I love you and I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me!_"His words kept playing inside of my head like a broken record.**

**This routine; Edward being gone, repeated itself for the rest of the week, and I just got more anxious with every day that passed by without seeing him. I missed him. I'd do anything to just see his face, to see his crooked smile, to hear his voice, to hear that fascinating laugh of his. I'd do anything to experience him again. And so I decided that on friday, after school, I'd go over to his house to see if he was there or not. I hoped he'd be now as I'd changed my mind. I couldn't take it anymore, to think about him being _dead_. I shuddered at the thought, and my eyes began stinging. Tears were on the horizon, waiting for _it_. "It"being the confirmation of my predictions.**

**Friday came, and I was getting rather anxious. I'd possibly see Edward again. That thought cheered me up slightly. _Just_ slightly as I still thought the other option was more likely to be true, although I wished it wasn't. But what would I do if my beliefs were right? What would I do if I'd driven him into madness and made him do it? Could I actually continue on living like normal, having _that_ on my conscience? That would be _impossible_.**

**I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I turned the key in the ignition of my truck. Jacob had just dropped me off at home and gone back to La Push. I'd decided that this would be the best time to do what I was about to do. I was going over to the Cullen's estate to see if he was there, and if he wasn't I'd ask where he was. I just _had_ to know because the unknown was, quite literally, killing me now.**

**I didn't drive fast to his home though, as I was fearing the news that I'd recieve soon. After awhile I drove onto the gravelly road in the deep thick of trees that was close to their house. I was just getting more and more nervous as the darkness amongst me began to brighten. I wished it would be like that for me, _too_, that my pain now would be in vain. The idea of him being like real stone forever was excruciating. It was unimaginable. I cringed as I remembered that day in his meadow. Although it was a very happy memory, I still did it because he'd been completely still then, too, but that had been different as I knew he'd been alive. But I didn't know if he was now and that was why I cringed at one of my happiest memories.**

**I stopped the car right outside the house, looking up at it before I got out. All I could hear now was the gravel beneath me as I walked up to the mansion. It didn't look abandoned at least. Good. I went carefully up the porchsteps, feeling really nervous. What if it was _he_ who opened the door? What would I say to him? Would he tell me to leave? I gulped as I reached out and knocked softly at the door.**

**The one who came to open the door was the one I almost least expected.**

**Rosalie.**

**Her darktopaz eyes glared viciously at me as she approached, opening the door. Malice was written all over her beautiful face. "What are _you_ doing here?" she snapped at me, and I backed slightly away from her because she was truly terrifying now. She really looked like.. like a vampire. I gulped again before I stuttered; "Is E-Edward here?" Her face hardened at that. What did that mean?, I thought frantically. "He's not here," she said coldly, and my breathing cut short as I froze. "What do you mean he's not here?" I asked nervously, out of breath. Had I really done it then? Had I really driven him insane and made him commit suicide? I couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. No, this was crazy! But then her singing voice interrupted my thoughts, and she told me what I had feared. "He's _gone_."**

Please READ & REVIEW!! I hope you liked this by the way!!


	13. Betrayal Again

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

(This is right after Edward's last POV. And I know it's short, but it's just a warm-up for the next chapter with the surprise POV!!)

**EDWARD POV**

**One week earlier..**

**To be honest, I had no real plan at first, but I guess Alice knew what my future decision would be, before I knew it myself. It would've been unevitable apparently.**

**She caught me easily as I felt like I had no body now. I was hollow. Empty. She guided my limp self to my car and drove me home. I knew she was watching me from the corner of her eye, obviously worrying, but I could care less. I just looked outside, at all the green passing by my window, but seeing _nothing_.**

**When we arrived at home I was no longer myself. Of course, I hadn't been myself for _days_, but this was somehow different. I'd been more or less numb since the day I got back, but now, as I started hearing my other familymembers' thoughts, I realized, too late, what my plan would've been and I was longer emotionless. I felt betrayed.**

**I knew Alice had called someone while driving, but I'd been too "far away" to have heard who she was talking to, and about what. I realized my ending would've played the leading role of that plan though. And she'd obviously warned the others as it wasn't Emmett or Jasper who got me out of the car. It was Esme and Carlisle, and they were soon joined by Alice. The others were staring in my direction from the threshold of our home, looking rather alarmed.**

**It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly why it was my parents and Alice who took hold of me and started leading me inside. It was their tactical plan, their strategy to keep me from harming myself. They, of course, knew I'd never harm any of the three as they were the kindest and most fragile of our family.**

**Another crashing wave of betrayal washed over me then and, immediately, I saw Jasper's eyes widen in shock. He didn't understand why I felt like that, and I sure in hell wasn't going to tell him either. I met his topaz-colored eyes and I heard something, a reaction from him, in his thoughts, that I definitely didn't need to hear. He thought I looked _dead_.**

Please READ & REVIEW!! It means the world to me and it keeps me going! Seriously!!


	14. Depression

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius. This is just a fanmade story by me.

(Here you've got the surprise POV! ALICE!! WOO! I've never written anything as her before so this was quite a challenge for me, but I'm always up for new challenges so I didn't mind.

Her POV isn't finished though! I put this up as I'm leaving today, but I'll be back on monday so I'll get back to writing then!

This is for Megan, Devvie, Tiger and the rest of the most amazing people in my life!! I don't want you to die while I'm gone! Love you guys soo freakin' much!!)

**ALICE POV**

"**Edward..?" I said carefully as I entered his room on tuesday. He ignored me in the beginning, of course, just like he did everyone else. My yellow eyes looked over to the black leather-couch in his room, which he was currently lying on.**

"**Don't say _any_thing," he murmured quietly after a few seconds had passed. I knew what he meant rightaway; not mentally or verbally. He'd specifically asked me to not mention _her_, although the fact that she was looking at me every day at school couldn't escape my mind so his request was rather useless. I was very curious about why she did it though, even if I had a pretty good guess already. But I wasn't flawless, so I couldn't be sure, like I normally was. I couldn't read minds, like my brother, so I didn't know what she was thinking. But Edward couldn't read hers either, so that wouldn't matter anyway.**

**She'd definitely noticed his absense, that much I was sure of. There couldn't be any other explanation to her staring. And another bid from my brother was that I would not contact her. I couldn't speak to her anymore, I couldn't even look at her, and so I always looked down on the table at lunch. I missed her. I missed my best friend, and I wasn't allowed to go see her. I understood why though, but that didn't stop me from feeling like that. Like she'd been robbed from me somehow.**

**At the same time I felt like that, I sort of blamed her a bit. The thing I felt she was responsible for was my family situation. I know it's stupid, but how could I not think that? At least a little bit? Because the facts were pretty obvious for me; Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward. Edward got depressed and then _Bella_ made out with the wolfboy out in public and Edward saw it of course. He was already depressed and so _that_ sure didn't make him feel any better. Then I got a vision, a very illboding one, of Edward. He was going to go to the Volturi and beg them to kill him because he had nothing left to live for. I'd seen Aro, I picked the name up from the premonition, and he'd touched Edward. I didn't know what that meant, but it didn't seem like it was anything good. To my surprise he actually granted my brother's wish and that's where my vision ended. I knew I had to take immediate action.**

**Not only did _she_ affect Edward. She affected Jasper, too, and that wasn't something I liked very much. Edward was constantly in a sour mood and therefore my Jasper was like that, too. Everyone was like that, not only my lover and my brother. Edward's mood made Rosalie feel angry, Emmett feel useless and Esme and Carlisle feel worried for their son. So, Bella's decision didn't make it easy for my family and that was why I blamed her to some extent.**

**That was then that I noticed that several old porcelain figurines, which'd been standing on his table by the couch before, were gone. "What happened to..?" I didn't need to finish my question as Rosalie knew what I was getting at. "_Edward_," she said, her voice full of loathe. "Tried to take a swipe at Jasper while you were at school, and he knocked them over. Esme cleaned it up." She glared at our brother from the corner of her eye. "I'm surprised you didn't _see _that." She turned her head to look at me, with raised eyebrows, from across the room, standing against the wall by the couch, and then glanced over at my Jasper who was sat in a chair right next to the black couch. He was on a mission right now; keeping Edward at home, and so _he_ and Emmett had to sit around in his room, making sure he couldn't escape. He was a prisoner in his own home.**

**I knew Jasper didn't enjoy his task as Edward didn't make it any easier for him. Nothing made Jasper any happier now, not even me. I couldn't make him feel any better as much as I wanted to because I wasn't in a good mood either. This whole situation was making my family depressed, not only Edward, and so he had nowhere to get any _happy_ feelings from. It made me even more sad to know I couldn't do anything for Jasper now, which made it even worse for him.**

**As Rosalie told me about Edward's mishap, I went over to my partner, putting my hands on his shoulders, from behind. I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly. "I'm fine." He replied in a rather strained voice. I sighed as I caught his lie. Of course he wasn't fine! But I couldn't do anything about it so it didn't matter anyway.**

"**Why did you attack him?" I asked my brother and, surprisingly enough, Edward turned around to look at me with those dark, hollow eyes. It actually sort of creeped me out. Not many things were scary for me, but his eyes sure was. I didn't like looking into them, and as he, of course, heard my thoughts, he closed his eyes in response. "Why won't you just let me _go_?" he muttered frustratedly. I saw Emmett roll his eyes at him.**

**A sniff was heard then, from the door, and as I turned to look at who it was, I saw Esme disappearing from view. I looked down on the ground and sighed again. "Edward, come on." I said after a couple of minutes had passed, looking at him straight in the face now. "We all love you, and you know that! Did you just _see_ Esme? Do you have any idea how much this is _hurting_ her? I'm sure you do, but you just don't give a damn, right? You only care about Bella, huh? So, she left you for someone else. It happens to a lot of humans! Humans can change partners many times over! And Bella's only _human_."**

**His eyes popped open and glared angrily at me. "GO.AWAY._NOW_!" he roared through clenched teeth. I'd ignored his stupid rules and mentioned _her_ and, of course, he got defensive over the subject. "I'd suggest you get over her, Edward.." I muttered as I left the room, after having given my husband a quick kiss on the cheek.**

Please READ & REVIEW!! Hope you liked this, too, by the way!


	15. Departure

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it finally is; Chapter 15 of 'New Moon: Alternate Ending'.  
I'm sure you'll forgive me after you've read this! Hehe. ENJOY!  
- - -

**~ALICE'S POV (continued)~**

**I drove my brother's Volvo to school the day after, like I always did now. I parked it in the same spot, too. The first lessons of the day were so extremely boring that I thought I was literally going to die, which is of course impossible for a creature of the night like me.**

**I barely made it to lunch and when I finally got to my table, I went back to what I'd started doing to make the time go by faster; I was looking into Bella's future because I usually couldn't see her when she wasn't at school as it often just disappeared then. I knew she was with the wolf when that happened. But _here_ Jacob was nowhere near her and therefore I could see her so much better. I knew he didn't want me to, but I still did it for my brother, and partly for myself, too.**

**I got a surprise as I watched Bella's upcoming event in my mind. She was going to come over to my house on friday. Why? I had no idea, but it was obviously something to do with Edward. And as he wasn't exactly in the best shape to entertain guests, I wondered what would happen. What would we tell her about Edward if he didn't see her - which was actually very uncertain - then? It wasn't likely to happen at all to be honest. He was in quarantine for his own safety, although he heavily protested when we told him that. He thought we were depriving him of his freedom. I couldn't disagree, but we were trying to make him see sense and don't commit that irreversible mistake. Hope for the two reuniting still filled me, not something he liked and that was why he told me to never come see him again. But we lived in the same house and, considering his gift, that was practically impossible.**

**I tried to see what she was going to say when she came over, but that was all blurry for me. I guessed she wasn't sure yet.  
As I couldn't see what she would say I didn't know how to warn my family. We'd just have to wait until she actually came over to see what she wanted, and I didn't like that; being unprepared.**

**When I got home I found Carlisle in the kitchen with his arms around Esme. She looked _so_ sad. I approached them slowly, carefully, not to cause further distress.**

"**Worse?" I guessed, and my father looked up at me with a torn expression on his face. I knew he didn't like the effect all of this had on the family, especially Esme.**

"**Same as yesterday," he sighed. "But today he went for Rosalie."**

**He could see I was wondering why, and so he continued.**

"**She might have mentioned _her_, and hinted that she could take care of her for him."**

**I sighed. Of course Rosalie would say that now. It was _so_ her; ruthless and emotionless.**

**We all knew how he felt, of course, and we also knew how Bella herself apparently felt.**

**I'd lied to him that night when he had come back, telling him it wasn't _he_ who I was worried about. Of course it had been him because I had seen what would happen seconds later. It was meant to happen. I had kept my thoughts in check though, and hinted what his visit would do to _Bella_ instead, knowing he'd never do anything to harm her. He was rather unselfish in that sense, as he wouldn't mind being in pain if it'd save someone else from that very pain, if it was someone he truly loved.**

**Although he had not expected this.**

**I could see it on his face that he'd been convinced that she'd take him back. He'd been convinced that she loved him still. And now that had not happened, and he was suffering because of it. I could only see two options for him; a) he got over her, or b) he fights for her.**

**Right now it seemed like he was set on the third option, the one I did not like, or even consider as an alternative; Go to Italy and request his death from the Volturi. It was stupid because why would he go and end his life just because she was together with someone else? She seemed to be happy, as far as I could tell, so shouldn't he be happy for her instead? Apparently not. Not according to himself anyway. He was wallowing, refusing to listen to any of us, the ones who still had their common sense intact.**

"**I need to talk to everyone about something, but I don't want _him_ to hear." I whispered, but I knew he heard me anyway, so it was useless.**

"**What is it, Alice?" Carlisle said immediately, all tensed up, expecting the worst apparently. Well, he was quite right though. I sighed before I continued.**

"**She's coming over here to check on friday after school."**

**I heard Rosalie hiss as I told our father about Bella's planned visit. I turned my head as _she_ joined us in the kitchen just a minute later.**

"**She's coming over here?" Rose asked through clenched teeth.**

"**Yes." I told my beloved sister. She might have had a personality that you had to get used to, but she would always be my one and only sister in this world. I loved her even if she had quite a lot of "bad" sides.**

"**Why?" Both Carlisle and Rosalie said at the same time, exchanging a look as they did.**

"**She's coming over here to check on Edward."**

"**Why would _she_ care about him _now_?" She snarled, and I knew what she meant. Bella had not talked to any of us lately. Well, she'd spoken with Edward shortly monday, but it didn't really count. And besides, she only ever talked to me, Emmett and Edward, and since Emmett wasn't supposed to be here, and Edward had been locked up in the house since monday after school..**

**And then there was me. Her best friend. She hadn't even tried to speak with me since that night, and I guessed it was because she didn't want to talk to me just because I was _his_ sister. I knew fairly well how Bella was, so I figured she felt a bit self-conscious now. Especially after Edward's return. I couldn't blame her though.**

"**I don't know what she wants. She haven't made her mind up yet, so it's all blurry for me. I don't know what will happen."**

"**Well, that's just great!" Rosalie said sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air. "So, that bitch is coming over here, and for what?! Nothing, that's what! It'll only make things worse!" she turned to our father. "We can't allow this to happen, Carlisle!"**

**He sighed, looking from me, to Rosalie, and then back at Esme, who had her eyes closed during our conversation.**

"**You don't have to listen to this." He murmured into her ear, and she just nodded. "I'm fine." she replied. He sighed again before looking up at me and Rose.**

"**We will wait and see." he said firmly. "Perhaps she will have made her mind up by tomorrow. We will _not_ be hasty." He gave Rosalie a meaningful look as he said it, and she frowned in response. I guessed he referred to her suggestion earlier.**

"**I'll go up and tell him." I sighed, and turned around to head for the stairs. I knew that he already knew, but I wanted to see Jasper, and I wanted to talk to them about all of this. Though I had one question especially for my brother, too, that was very important, and it needed to be asked now, before it was too late.**

**I entered his room quietly, and as I did, Emmett and Jasper looked up at me.**

**I went over to my husband, placing a hand on his shoulder, and looked over at Edward on the couch. "Bella's coming over on friday as you know."**

**He didn't reply, or even move as I said it.**

"**I want to know if you would like to talk to her then, or if someone else should do so." I paused. "Would you like to talk to her when she comes over, Edward?"**

**Still no answer.**

"**Okay, I take that as a no. I'll have Rose do it then."**

**Mentioning our sister made him react.**

**He growled. "No."**

"**Do you want to talk to her yourself then?"**

"**No." He mumbled quietly.**

"**What do you want us to do then?"**

**He was quiet again, and I sighed.**

"**Don't you have any clues to why she's coming over?" Emmett asked me, watching our brother warily. The usually cheerful Emmett had been replaced with this serious person lately and it was both weird and hard for me to see that new side of him. Weird because I wasn't used to it, and hard because it really meant that this situation was bad. There was nothing remotely funny about it because if there'd be you could trust Emmett to see it.**

"**No." I sighed, looking down.**

**The sadness that filled me then made me look over at my partner as I figured it was he who made me feel like that now. Although, I was already sad, but in a second it had intensified. I stroked his cheek gently to try and appease him, but it did not help that much.**

_**Stop moping, Edward! Please! Don't you see what it's doing to the family? You're tearing it apart! Don't you see that? You're hurting Esme. You're hurting all of us! We hate to see you like this, Edward! We love you, so, please, stop! You've got two options, Edward. ONLY two. One, you get over her.**_** I heard a low rumble coming from him at that. ****_OR two, you fight for her. There's not a third option, Edward. Running away and trying to kill yourself is NOT an option, so just forget that stupid idea. Do you hear me?_**

"**Stupid question." He muttered, and I actually flashed a quick smile at that. It felt out of place though because I hadn't smiled for quite sometime now. I had nothing to smile for.**

**Jasper and Emmett stared uncomprehending at him. They, of course, hadn't heard _my_ inner monologue so they didn't understand his answer.**

"**What am I missing here?" Emmett asked, looking around at us.**

"**It's nothing." I told him, eyeing my other brother while my bigger one turned to look at me. So did Jasper. **

**But then I saw what would happen right before it did, and immediately I put myself in front of my love because Edward had suddenly "woken up" and thrown himself at my husband. Something hit me hard, but all I could really feel was that I was no longer on the ground. I flew backwards, right into his gigantic collection of music through the century.**

**I slid down on the floor, and got buried under shattered cd's and their cases. A slow, but fierce fire started searing through me then, and I closed my eyes as I got blinded by darkness. A faint roar of pain was heard, but I was not sure if it was real or not. All I could believe was real was the immense pain that burned my body senseless without mercy. I was unselfish, too.**

**~EDWARD'S POV~**

**Everything froze before me. The whole scene did. Jasper, Emmett and I just stared at what I had done, not believing it had really happened. I had bit her. I had _bit_ my own _sister_, and I felt sick of myself. It wasn't supposed to have been _her_ as I had charged at Jasper for what he had thought. _Can't believe he's suicidal for a human. I don't understand the obsession. Besides, he's too good for her anyway._**

**It had angered me because he _didn't_ understand. No one did. I was not "too good for her", it was the total opposite. _She_ was too good for _me_. I didn't deserve the brown-haired angel I loved. She deserved better. Although, I did _not_ think a _werewolf_ was better for her, but that was Bella. She loved danger.**

**My sister had stepped in front of him, protecting him, and I had accidentally bit her in the process. I had sunk my venomous teeth into her neck, and the reaction had been that Jasper had tried pushing her away from me. I had not yet realized that I had attacked _her_ instead, so when I felt someone fight back, I did, too. I hit her _again_, but this time I had pushed her off of me and she was thrown backwards, hitting my prized music-collection. She couldn't have fought back because my venom had already made her numb, so at least she didn't feel anything, until now, and I felt even more sick of myself. I had to get out of here. _Now_.**

**Jasper roared, and the sound almost made me shiver because it was filled with such anger and agony over his partner. We all knew what she was going through right now.**

**I could hear the three other members of my family's minds coming closer, and as my brothers were dumbfounded, I took the opportunity I had been given without even thinking twice. It was now or never.**

**I launched myself past my frozen brothers and crashed through the window, landing quite hard on the forestfloor beneath me, leaving marks behind.**

**I heard Esme gasp "No!" in despair then, as she fell to the floor at the sight of her daughter, also seeing that _I_ was not there anymore. I closed my eyes before I took off, running away, leaving _everything_.**

**~BELLA'S POV (continued)~  
**

**She slammed the door right in my face, but I barely reacted. I just stared at the door, not really seeing it. I was numb, and I knew there wasn't anything that could ever change that.**

_**He's gone..**_

**The conversation I'd had with Rosalie earlier was constantly on my mind, repeating itself in a neverending loop. "What are _you_ doing here?" She'd asked harshly.**

"**Is E-Edward here?" I'd barely been able to say his name then, fearing my own reaction. And I remembered that she'd stiffened when I had mentioned him. I'd been wondering what that had meant, but now I knew. He really _was_ gone, and she was grieving.**

**When I thought over all the things that had happened today I couldn't remember seeing Alice at school. At all. Obviously the evidence would just keep piling up. **

"**He's not here." Of course he wasn't.**

"**What do you mean he's not here?" Had hope made me say that? Or why else would I have asked that?**

**I still loved him, and it was stupid to deny it now. I loved him more than anything, or _anyone_. Who was I to deny that now? My most beloved had killed himself because of me. I felt sick of myself because I truly was a monster. And _he_ had complained it was _he_ who was the monster out of us two! How silly that seemed now for he could never be as bad as me, and he never _would_ be either. Silent tears began to fall down my pale cheeks.**

_**He's gone..**_

**I needed to feel. I craved to feel _something_ for I was numb. I was like a clam, but without the pearl inside. I was hollow, meaningless. In my mind I had only had one purpose for myself before and that had been to love Edward for all eternity. No one would ever love anyone the same way that I loved him. He was my _everything_, and now my everything was forever _gone_. And it was all _my_ fault. I felt sick to my core when I thought about it.**

**I craved for validation now. I craved to be loved, and I only knew _one_ that could give it all to me..**

- - -

Such cliffys, don't you think?  
Haha.  
Anyways.. dedication-time! Hm.. I think this one goes out to EVERYONE!! Friends, family.. really, anyone who reads this! This one's for you!

Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much (the ones who does) because reviews certainly are appreciated greatly! They make me happy and they keep me going.. So, thank you!!  
Hopefully it won't take another 2-3 weeks for the next chapter! I'm going to try my hardest to get it up ASAP! And again.. thanks!  
~Lady!


	16. Things finally go my way

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

So, I'm trying to work on my stories whilst doing my schoolwork, too. It's pretty hard sometimes, so I'm sorry for the slow updating.  
Anywho.. this POV is not even near being done, but as I don't want you to wait all too long, I decided I'll give you the first bit of it now. The rest might take a little while. Sorry about that! But anywho.. here it is, chapter 16! ENJOY!!

- - -

Jacob's POV (Part 1)  
**  
Okay. So, this past week has been the craziest and the most surreal one of my entire life. Not even the whole 'becoming a wolf' thing could beat this!**

**It started the same day as Harry's funeral. I'd gone over to Bella's house on Sam's order as it was my job to find out whether all the bloodsuckers were coming back or not, and if they knew about the redheaded leech. I didn't like it, but I had no other option than to obey the Alpha.**

**I asked all the questions that I was obliged to ask and when I was done, seeing also that she wasn't mad, I relaxed. The heavy burden was now off my shoulders, and, to my surprise, there was no tension between us. I'd been afraid there would be as I had to ask her about her precious leech's visit, but she didn't even flinch. That pleased me, perhaps even more than it should've.**

**The phone rang then, and it was one of _them_. The male bloodsucker said his name was "Dr Carlisle Cullen" with so much authority that it sickened me. I was beginning to get quite aggravated, too, as I began to think that maybe she'd _lied_ to me. Perhaps they were coming back after all. It also saddened me as I realized what would happen if they really did come back. Bella would go back to _him_ without a doubt. There was no question about it because there was no reason for her to stay with me.**

**What did I have to offer? Nothing. I had no money, I had no fancy car or a fancy mansion. I hadn't seen their house, but it wouldn't have surprised me if their house was worth a couple of millions or so. I was pretty sure ours wasn't worth anything over a thousand bucks.**

**And not to mention _looks_! She'd told me I was beautiful once, "sort of". What did she think that other one was then? _Gorgeous_? Sort of beautiful couldn't compete with that! I didn't stand a chance, so why did I even bother myself? I'd just hurt myself even further, but I knew I'd do it over and over again, just for _her_.**

**Then that black-haired, pixie-like vampire showed up and I couldn't stop the rage that was poisoning my veins. It was the natural reaction for one when you met your true enemy. I, as well as _her_, got territorial and a big fight erupted.**

**Bella tried, and failed, to stop us. And as I knew how she was prioritizing, I decided to leave before things got out of hand. Hurting the vampire would hurt Bella, and I didn't want to do that, so that's why I was leaving. That, again to my surprise, upset her. I didn't really understand her reaction. She had her vampire back, so what did I matter? Nothing. I knew that.**

**I gave her a goodbye-kiss and then stormed out of there.**

**I didn't see the next thing that happened, a few hours later, coming at all. It totally caught me off guard. It was really late and I was about to take off on another shift, to calm myself down, when a loud, roaring engine disturbed the peaceful night. I was standing right outside of my house, staring in the direction where I knew I'd see an old, red Chevy truck approaching any minute now.**

**It crept up to the house, slowly as ever, and I wondered idly what she was doing here. "Jacob!" she cried as she abandoned the truck, running towards me. "Bella...?" I said, uncertainty coloring my voice. This wasn't like her, and it sort of scared me. What had just happened? What had just happened that made her do _this_?**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked, and she frowned at me. "I came here to tell you something."**

**"Do you know what time it is? It's 11pm! Go home and sleep, Bella. You shouldn't even be up at this hour."  
I was still mad at her, and I wished for her to leave. Her presence wasn't exactly helping me calm down as she was the reason I was in such a foul mood now.**

**"It's important." she insisted.**

**"Go on then." I sighed, giving in.**

**"Edward's back," she started and my eyes widened with understanding. "Oh." I murmured quietly, knowing what would come next. She'd tell me that they were back together and all that shit. I wanted her to leave even more badly now.**

"**Yeah, I know," she frowned. Apparently she was waiting for me to say something else because she then asked: "What's wrong, Jake?" Was she joking?! _What's wrong_?!**

**I stared at her in disbelief. "Are you for real? 'What's wrong?'!" I cried and threw out my arm in frustration.**

**"Oh," she said, apparently understanding now. "But don't you see, Jake?"**

**"See what?"**

**"I'm _here_."**

**I didn't understand what she meant. Yes, she was here, but what had that got to do with anything? Confusion was obviously written all over my face, but that vanished when the thing that I'd waited for, that set my world on fire, happened.  
"I love you, Jacob. I choose _you_."**

**My eyes widened in shock. I had definitely not seen this one coming as I'd been completely convinced she'd choose the vampire over me. I'd obviously been wrong all along. "You _love_ me? You choose _me_ over _him_?" This had to be one sick joke, or at least a dream. A _very_ good dream.**

**"Yes." she rolled her eyes and smiled at me.**

**She took a careful step towards me, putting her arms around me. I was still frozen and looking down. "Are you sure?" I asked as I didn't want to get my hopes up in vain. She didn't answer me, which made me think she wasn't, and what she'd just told me meant nothing. I glanced up as she continued to keep quiet, and I noticed that she was looking at me, smiling.**

**"Of course I am." she said and _kissed_ me. I blinked twice before I really realized what had happened. I'd actually beaten the leech and the most beautiful girl on the planet was now mine. _Only_ mine.**

**I wrapped my arms around her, too, pulling her closer to myself. "I love you, too, Bells." And then I kissed her, and we were in total bliss.**

- - -

Yeah, so, this was just the first part of his POV. I assure you that his POV is much longer! Hehe.  
Anyways.. I hope you liked it.. and, please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you tons, whoever now does it..  
And this chapter is dedicated especially to my dearest Devvie! Love you, hun! And I know you prefer Jake, rather than Edward, so, yeah.. and thankies, again, for shipping dear Edwardo over. He says; "Hi". Hehe.  
~Lady!


	17. Sometimes life just sucks

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

W-o-w. Time sure flies by, huh? It's been, like, 3 weeks since my last update and I apologize for that. Just a lot of stuff is going on atm, plus the fact that I've had a MAJOR block for Jacob's POV for awhile. Sorry.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a few persons for still staying with me & this story, and these are NOT personal friends of mine;  
_2, twilight taylor, ms Masen, Shmeg23_ & _mspotts_. You guys are great! You have no idea how much, the fact that you read & review my stories, it means to me. Thanks for the wonderful reviews..

Anyways.. it's finally done, and I hope you'll like it. ENJOY!

- - -

Jacob's POV (Part 2)  
**  
She stayed with me in La Push over the weekend, only during the days though as I had to leave later on the afternoons for my shifts. It wasn't as fun as it used to be as I missed Bella while I was gone, and it irritated the others as she was constantly on my mind.**

_**Focus, Jacob!**_** Sam thought one day. I could hear the sadness in his mind as I knew what he thought about all of this. He thought Bella would eventually leave me now that the Cullens were back, although he wished she wouldn't because it would hurt me. It irritated me, the little faith he seemed to have in me and Bella's relationship.**

_**Sure, sure**_**, I told him, pushing the Bella in my head away so that the guys would be happier, as I picked up the pace, running along the perimeter that Sam had set up, close to the treaty-line. This had become routine ever since the leeches had returned.**

**- - -**

**The days went by and I was really happy, knowing that the girl of my dreams was finally mine, but I seemed to be the only one happy out of the two of us. After each day, as I picked her up after school, Bella seemed bothered by something. "Bella? What's wrong?" I'd asked anxiously as I drove her home one day. She just shook her head at me. "It's nothing. And please, keep your eyes on the road!" I frowned as I obeyed her, turning my eyes back to the road. I only did it to please her. "You'll tell me later." I told her, in a firm voice, after a few minutes of a rather uncomfortable silence, still keeping my eyes on the road. "It's nothing, I told you!" She snapped. Obviously she was lying to me. With her it was not hard to see if it was the truth or not, Bella had always been a very bad liar. "Then why are you getting defensive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.**

**She turned away from me, and I wondered what she could possibly be thinking. And considering she was always moody right after school I had a pretty good guess who would make her become like this. It must be _him_. But wasn't she over him? At least that's what she'd told me. Or maybe that was just what she wanted me to believe; that she was over him when she really wasn't. I sighed, knowing I shouldn't be thinking like that. It was wrong because I knew Bella wasn't like that. She'd never do such a thing. She was too good.**

**The rest of the ride was completely quiet, and as we reached her house, I pulled up on the driveway, cutting the engine. I looked over at her afterwards, and to my surprise, she looked back at me. "Bella, don't do anything stupid, okay?" I tried pleading with her. I could see it on her face that she was planning on doing _something_. Soon. She probably didn't know it herself yet, I wasn't sure, but judging by the look on her face it was obvious she was going to, and I was afraid she would hurt herself.**

"**I won't." She said, and I gave her a weak smile. A forced one, though, for I was not entirely sure she'd keep that promise. Whatever she was planning to do couldn't be good, otherwise she wouldn't be this upset. "Good," I leaned over to her and kissed her soft lips gently for a few seconds. "I have to go now.." I told her as I broke off, remembering that I had a shift to get back to. "But I'll be back later.." I smiled wider while resting my forehead against hers, and she smiled back at me. It made my heart flutter a little bit. I pulled away quickly, to get out of the car, knowing she could make me stay put easily. She just had to say the word.**

**I had to get back to the guys, though, so I went to the back of her old truck to get my black motorcycle without looking back. She followed me, and waited with her arms crossed, watching me as I lifted the bike out, placing it on the asfalt. I went over to her still frame, giving her a hug and a kiss before I really had to leave. "See you later then, honey," I said softly, loving the fact I could call her that now. She nodded and without hesitation, it seemed, she pulled me closer for a second. "I love you," She murmured into my ear and that made my heart beat just a little faster than usual. I couldn't help but to smile as widely as my cheeks could muster as I pulled away. "Love you, too, Bells," I said as I hopped on my bike, still smiling as I drove away, returning home.**

**It was friday when I really got anxious, seeing Bella's mood had changed again. She was now determined, and I had no idea about what. I was too afraid to ask her, and I hated myself for being a chicken. I'd planned on asking her again, after that car-ride, but every time I was about to she said something, and I was beginning to think it was intentional. But I could not be sure, and therefore I did not think too much on that theory. I needed more evidence before I would actually consider _that_.**

**She didn't talk to me at all when I drove her home, except telling me that she loved me before I left, and that was pretty much it. Not even a word more than those three. I didn't want to ask about it, hoping she knew what she was doing. Hopefully she'd come and talk to me, or at least someone, if she needed to. I hoped it would be me, but if she felt she couldn't I wasn't going to push her. Seeing the determination on her pale face, I knew that whatever she'd planned on doing was going to take place today. I wanted to stay, to keep her safe at home, but I knew she'd know that I knew about her plans then. But _she_ would have to come to _me_, even if I was dying by the fact I had no clue of what was really going on. **

**Later that same day, it was around 9-10pm, when I was close to dozing off on the couch, I heard Bella's truck stopping outside. I wondered briefly what she was doing here so late, she usually didn't hang around here at this hour.**

**As I was alone at home, Billy was over at Charlie's, watching some game on TV, I was the one who had to get the door when she knocked on it three, very hard and distinct times.**

**When I opened the door, she flew forwards, flunging her fragile arms around my neck. I immediately got anxious as I saw the look of horror on her face, and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her closer to myself. "What's wrong, Bella? Talk to me."**

**She seemed really upset, so obviously what she said next was a lie. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you so badly." Yeah, right. She was crying her eyes out just because she wanted to see me so badly? Did she think I was an idiot? Sure seemed like she took me for one.**

"**Why are you crying?" I asked, pulling slightly away from her, to look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. She looked away, and I guessed she didn't want to talk about whatever that was upsetting her. I watched her as she was turned away from me, and I could see more tears starting to stream down her beautiful face. I put my hand under her chin, making her look back at me. "You don't have to talk about it. Not if you don't want to." I promised, wrapping my arms around her again. She did the same, but also leaned up to kiss me. At first it was very slow, and sensual, but the longer we kept our lips locked together it got more fiercer, rougher. She started twisting her tiny hands in my hair, and I kept one of my hands on her waist while the other one ended up in her hair, making her face stay close to mine.**

**Both of us started breathing heavier, and when I pulled away for air, I was surprised to find her kissing my neck. She'd never done that before.**

"**What was that for?" I looked at her curiously, pulling back.**

"**What was what?" She just seemed confused, and I could see that tears were still running down her cheeks, silently.**

"**You kissed my neck. You've never done that before." I pointed out, wiping some tears away with my thumb.**

"**Didn't you like it?" She frowned, and I just smiled at her.**

"**I didn't like it, no." I said. "Because I _loved_ it."**

**She chuckled a little, the sound muffled slightly by the tears that kept on coming.**

**- - -**

**It was like this over the weekend, too. She kept on doing things she'd never done before. First of all, she couldn't keep her hands off me when we were together. That was something I was a bit confused by, but yet happy about. Secondly, she started using tongue. Again, something that caught me off guard. Not that I didn't like it, though, because I really did. And then thirdly, and this happened that very Sunday. We were hanging out at her place while Charlie and Billy had gone fishing, and we were on the couch in their living room, making out. It was nothing out of the usual for us. But what happened next was.**

**She suddenly put her hands under my shirt, gliding her hands up against my chest, making me shiver at her touch. She was cooler than me, of course, as I was running on a nice temperature of one-oh-eight nowadays. It was a werewolf-thing.**

**She pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it over her shoulder and kissed my collarbone.**

"**Bella?" I asked warily, pulling away. Of course I'd fantasized about things like this, and about going further, but I was not exactly sure we were really there yet. We had only been together, officially, for a week really. I'd just got her and I didn't want to blow this relationship by making it go too far too fast. I loved her too much for that.**

"**What?" Again, she was confused. "Don't you like it?"**

**Of course I did, but did _she_? She always talked about _me_, never herself, and I wondered why that was. It was always about me. And that was then that I realized that she hadn't talked about herself, or any of her friends from school for that matter, ever since monday afternoon. It was the first day the Cullens were back at school. Could they be the reason behind this? If they were, I'd kill them right now without hesitation. I'd love to spill some vampire blood, especially if it was one of them.**

"**I do," I muttered, frowning.**

"**Then why are you complaining?" She kissed me again, not making me able to voice my answer. It must've been on purpose.**

**I broke off, sighing.**

"**Please," I begged. "Tell me what's going on, Bella."**

**I couldn't stand this anymore. She was so quiet, not the Bella I had come to know and love. This _new_ Bella scared me.**

"**I've been thinking.." She said slowly, looking oddly thoughtful.**

"**About?" I urged as she was finally talking to me. _Come on! Spit it out, please!_, I thought, watching her warily.**

"**About sex." She said really quietly. Again with the surprises, but I couldn't help wondering then if her relationship with the bloodsucker had been this physical. It couldn't have, could it? And her bringing up sex made me feel uneasy anyway. I gulped.**

"**What about it?" I asked nervously, afraid of where she was going with this.**

"**Have you ever...?" She trailed off.**

"**No," I told her honestly, blushing a bit. Thank god for darker skin, it didn't show as much then.**

"**Okay.." She said, nodding for some reason. What did that mean?!**

"**Is there a reason why you asked?" I was bewildered to say the least.**

"**I-" She hesitated. "I just wanted to know if.. if you wanted to.. y'know.."**

"**Yes?" I made it sound like a question unintentionally.**

"**Now?" She turned a bit pink, but it was so faintly that it was barely visible.**

**I raised my eyebrows at her. I couldn't believe this. Surely I hadn't just heard her say that!**

"**Bella, come on." I pleaded. "What is this all about?"**

"**You and me." She simply stated, standing up on her knees on the couch as she spoke. "I want you, Jake. Now."**

**I just stared at her. Normally I'd love to hear that, but not under these circumstances. "Are you serious?"**

**She looked back at me, and I could see fresh tears starting to run down her cheeks.**

"**Bella?" I asked worriedly, taking her face between my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."**

**She looked away from me then. What the hell was going on?! I didn't know what I should do anymore, not even what I _could_ do. Everything seemed to mess up right before my very eyes because all I ever did made her start crying.**

**But if I did what she asked me to do.. would it get better? There was no guarantees.**

"**Bella," I asked in a strained voice. "Are you sure?"**

**She nodded silently, still turned away.**

"**Okay then." I gave in, and she turned around to face me. Her round brown eyes were still teary-eyed, and it made me feel sad. I didn't like seeing her upset.**

**She wrapped her arms around my neck again and began kissing me, and I just let her. If it made her happy, I would make the same decision again, in a heartbeat. No doubt about it.**

**She broke off for a second to take her own shirt off. When that one was thrown over her shoulder, too, she continued brushing her lips against mine, pressing her body against me. Occassionally she'd reach down and kiss my neck. I still didn't get where she'd gotten that idea from. Things like that made me feel uneasy at the same time that I enjoyed it. For some reason it sometimes felt like I wasn't the one she thought about when she did those things, the ones I wasn't used to yet. It was really weird, and it creeped me out.**

**I kept wondering if it was the other one who was on her mind then. She barely talked to me anymore, and so I had no idea to be honest. I just hoped she knew what she was doing, but I was beginning to think she was getting out of control. The constant crying, the moodswings, the fact she kept trying different things and the fact it felt like I wasn't the one she thought about when she kissed me, or even when she was silent for that matter. I really didn't know what to do anymore.**

**This wasn't my Bella, this was a complete stranger. And so I slept with someone I didn't know my first time. Great.**

- - -  
I know, I know, I know. It's getting pretty.. creepy. Haha.  
Anyways.. I hope you liked this. To be honest, I don't like this chapter AT ALL. I'm a Team Edward fan to the core, and so it hurts me to write this. But it's necessary for the story. So, don't bash, kay? I know you probably hated this chapter, too, but go easy on me. Please.  
But anyways.. Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!


	18. Your Guardian Angel

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

Yeah, so as y'all know I hated chapter 17. I'll always be TEAM EDWARD!! No way in hell that I would switch sides, and since I didn't wanna get hated or anything, I decided I'd put up the next chapter as well.  
So, here you go.. ENJOY!!

Edward's POV  
**  
Finally I was free after a week of pure torture. It really was. Day after day I had to hear what my family thought, and I hated it. Some thought Bella was an idiot – I definitely didn't agree with them - and some thought I was being ridiculous -and I sure as hell didn't agree with them either. So, I'd been pretty much alone. Alone in the sense that I was the only one who seemed to get what the hell was going on. They didn't understand how much pain I really was in, and it made me feel isolated in the house. I hadn't been alone in the sense I had no one to be around for I had been held prisoner in my own room by my 'older' brothers. They kept watching over me, to prevent me from escaping. We all knew what I would do if I got away, and now I _was_ free. I could do what I wanted, and that was just to end this excruciating pain. I was going to go to Volterra, Italy, as that was the only way to do this, as far as I knew. I'd ask my brothers if they weren't so opposed to the idea. So, this was my only option.**

**I couldn't live without her, and she didn't love me anymore. She didn't want me, and just that thought made another wave of sadness crush me, drown me. It made me feel even more convinced about this decision.**

**_She was happier without me.._**

**I picked up my pace as I was running across the country. Airplanes would take too long, and they'd slow me down anyway. My family would be able to stop me then, and I didn't want to be stopped. This was my life, not theirs. They couldn't rule my life for whatever I wanted to do I would do. They had no say in it.**

**As I passed the state line, leaving Washington, I suddenly picked up a scent that was very familiar to me now. It was fading, but still tangible. After all, how couldn't it be when I'd tried tracking this person for months? It'd been without luck, obviously, as she was still alive. Breathing in her scent made me feel angrier than I'd been for a very long time. I started getting flashbacks of my time with Bella, as Victoria had been hunting her then. Suddenly a light flicked in my mind, and I immediately got worried for my love. Maybe Victoria was here for some unfinished business..**

**I wouldn't let her, I wouldn't let her hurt Bella. If that was going to be the last thing I'd do in this world, I would be happy to do it. I would make Bella safe, and then I'd finally end my miserable excuse for a life.**

I know it was short, but whatever. I just write 'til I've gotten what I wanted to get into the specific chapter, and then it's done. I don't care about length. As long as I manage to put in what I want to, I'm fine with it. Even if it's only, like, half a page.  
Anyways.. I hope you liked this, too. Please spare a few seconds to READ & REVIEW!! Hopefully it's not too much to ask for. Thanks!

Btw, I've been thinking.. I might change the name of this fic to "Your Guardian Angel", like this chapter, and like The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' song. It's my most favorite song forever, and I think it fits for this story. But I'd like to hear what you guys think! What about it? Should I change it, or not? Let me know!


	19. Vision

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

So, it's been awhile, I know. Sorry about that!! I've been sort of torn of when to put this up and all. There's one line I was unsure about, but that's taken care of now.  
ANYWAYS.. well, yeah.. so.. this is not a really long chapter, and it's pretty dark-themed, if you know what I mean. And I know this story's getting more and more AU, but hey, it's a fanfic! It's MY alternate ending to New Moon, so I can do whatever the heck I want, really. ALTHOUGH, I try my hardest to make it believable. Is it?

But anyways.. I shouldn't stall you anymore..

..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!

- - -

**1 week later..**

**~Jacob's POV~**

**I thought that was the worst bit, but obviously I was wrong. The sex wasn't the only thing that had changed our relationship. I'd found her one day sneaking a drink from her dad's liquor-cabinet. She'd never even touched alcohol in her entire life, as far as I knew, so whatever that was up with her, it was bad. REALLY bad.**

**I'd asked her about it, but all she did was offering me some. I declined, naturally, as I wasn't into that at all. I watched as she drank a whole bottle herself, trying to take the bottle from her whilst also trying to talk her out of it, to stop her from doing it. For being so tiny and fragile like her she sure could be strong when she felt like it. I was afraid of hurting her, so I did not really try to stop her physically, for I knew I could unintentionally hit her in the process, seeing as she fought back.**

**I'd actually tried once though, and that mistake made my mind up not to try anything like that again. I'd meant to grab the bottle, but as I was about to, she'd tried to shield it. And as I was about to grab hold of it, I accidentally hit it too hard and, Bella being Bella, she cut herself on the glass. Why did she have to be so accidentprone?**

**I couldn't take her to the hospital, for she was a bit tipsy and she reeked of beer. What a scandal that would be! The Chief of Police's daughter's an alcoholic, and I could tell people saw me as a danger, seeing as I was quite muscular and all. They thought of me as a thug. But I couldn't care less what all of them thought, for I was far too concerned about Bella, and her health, something she didn't seem to care about at all.**

**Instead of doing so, I tried tending to her in the confines of her home. I cleaned the cut, put a plaster on, and then I got the soaked clothes etc in the washer. I also scrubbed bleach into the carpet, and sprayed some lemon-extract on it to hide the bleach's foul smell. After that I got Bella into the shower, and I really didn't think any dirty thoughts at all. How could I?**

**Seeing as she was too far-out, I had to shower her as well, and then put some clean clothes on her, and got her safely into bed. It was for Charlie that I did it, but also Bella, of course. But I had to do this to protect both Bella and her dad. Both of their reputations could get destroyed by something like this, and I didn't want them any harm. And also, I loved Bella of all of my heart, and it hurt me to see her hurt.**

**As I'd put on her pajamas I'd noticed them. She had thin, faded pink marks on her wrists, and immediately I knew that this was much worse than I'd ever could imagine.**

**She was cutting.**

**Something was bothering her so deeply that she'd started taking extreme precautions to drown the pain, but I just couldn't figure out what was disturbing her so. Man, if only I could read her thoughts! And that sparked something in me. I knew, well, I didn't, but still, I knew someone who could. Her former boyfriend, the vampire. Edward.**

**~Alice's POV~**

**I had not foreseen this, which was a bit ironic, in a way, seeing as I was a psychic. But how could I when he was a werewolf? I couldn't see them, for some reason I didn't know, and it bothered me immensely. We were enemy clans, and it was disturbing to think that I couldn't see them, like I could everyone else. But still, here he was, outside our home, pacing back and forth on our lawn. A worried, and highly irritated, look was fixated on his redbrown-skinned face.**

**Jacob Black had come to see us, and I didn't know why. Had something happened to Bella? I had no idea seeing as I had just come back to my own senses again, and so I hadn't been at school the last few days, and therefore I hadn't seen her even once.**

**Edward had unintentionally bit me before he left, and even if I already had been bitten before, the same pain coursed through me then, too. It was excruciating. The searing pain that burned me to no end.. I begged for it to stop, but I could not voice my wishes. No one heard my desperate pleas for mercy. I was alone in the fiery pit of flaming darkness.**

**I could hear my familymembers though, but they just couldn't hear me. They were mourning for the loss of their son, _but_ in the immense darkness I didn't mourn, for I knew the truth. It had changed in one day, as my brother had caught the scent of our other enemy, Victoria. He wasn't dead yet, like they thought. He was alive, and he was hunting.**

**Slowly I walked out of the house, greeting the wolf who was currently in his human-form.**

"**Hello, Jacob,"**

"**Where is he?!" he shouted at me, as he kept on pcing in front of me, fuming.**

"**Where is who?" I replied flatly, knowing full well wh ohe really meant. Who else but Edward?**

"**Oh, I think you know very well who I mean!"**

"**He's not here." I told him sadly, looking down.**

"**Where is he then?!" Jacob Black demanded, stopping dead in his tracks, looking right at me. "Where is he?!"**

**Should I tell him? Should he know? What was right here? And why was he asking about Edward? Was there really something wrong with Bella? Where was she now? Why wasn't she here? So many questions kept running through my head, and I had no answers to any of them.**

"**I don't know, Jacob." I told him, and I really was being honest with him, for I had no idea where my brother really was. I just knew he was hunting Victoria.**

"**Stop lying to me!" Jacob Black shouted. "Tell me where he is! NOW!"**

"**I said I-" I cut myself off when my eyes glazed over, and the vision hit me. I saw my brother, lying on the forestfloor with the vile Victoria standing over him. The smile on her face made my stomach turn, as she looked just like a little kid on christmas morning. So excited, and so utterly triumphant. She had him pinned to the ground, at her mercy, her teeth bared in the most wicked of smiles. Edward laid still on the muddy ground, incomplete. His right arm was missing, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs, telling her to just go ahead and kill him. "Do whatever you want with me, I don't care!" He told her hoarsely, and that's when I came to.**

**The vision was over just as fast as I'd seen it. I stared down on the ground in disbelief, before I slowly looked up, crying; "Carlisle!"**

Okay.. ciffy? You bet yah! Haha.

Is this story any good, really? I'm just wondering 'cause I've noticed that the alerts on this one's been slowly decreasing lately.. and it's been bugging me a lot. I'd really like to know what you think of it, so please click on the little button below and leave me a little comment. It's all I ask for, a few seconds of your time. Please!

Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!!!


	20. Sacrifices

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

OMFG!! This is it.. the next to last chapter of **Your Guardian Angel**!!! Haha. I'm soo happy that peeps have still been hanging on with me on this story.. reading it, reviewing it.. It's so depressing. The story, I mean. Haha. I'm just SOO happy!! A fic of mine will finally be done!! WHOOP!!! Hehe.

The next chapter will be the last one.. then I'm going to put up a poll to see how many actually wants a sequel to this story. I think you will want one actually, especially when you've read the ending.. ;D

That's all I'm saying.

_Chapter title_ = Refers to **Sweet Sacrifice** by **Evanescence**, and **My Sacrifice** by **Creed**. Ahmazing songs, both of them.. If you haven't heard them before I highly suggest you go and search for them on YouTube. You won't be sorry, I assure you! =)

Anyways..

...NOW YOU ENJOY YOU AWESOME FOLKS OF FORKS!!!

**~EDWARD'S POV~**

**I'd ran as fast as I could, not wanting to lose her trail once more. I had no idea of where I was, really - I just ran. I had to get to her before she got to Bella. I had to make her safe. That was all I wanted right now, along with my delayed death. This mission was what was making it bearable to stay alive, but as soon as it was over I would beg to be killed.**

**I thought I could handle seeing her with someone else, but obviously I couldn't. Especially not with _him_. I couldn't stand it..**

**I'm so stupid! People may think I always think things through properly all the time before making my decisions, but surely I don't. If I had done so now then I knew I wouldn't be able to see Bella with some other guy.**

**I thought that if I knew she was happy, and that the guy she was with was nice and decent towards her, then I could be happy for her. Perhaps we could be friends even, but _no_. It was too hard for me to see; Bella with her arms around another guy, Bella touching some other guy, Bella kissing some other guy..**

**I would constantly pray for that to be me someday, but Bella was so stubborn! When she made a decision, she always stuck to it. She wasn't indecisive like me. Perhaps we weren't meant to be after all.. I was so naïve for even thinking that.**

**Another shot of pain rippled down my body, making anger bubble up inside of me as well. I couldn't wait to get to Victoria.**

**_A fight would be a nice distraction_, I thought.**

**- - -**

_**1 week after..**_

"**You're not exactly the one I wanted to see right now.." She said in a silky, yet acid, voice, frowning slightly. Her dark silhouette was standing before me in this moonlit night.**

"**And you won't see her either." I growled, knowing she meant Bella.**

**We began to walk in a circle, teeth bared, growling occassionally. Especially when we got closer, inch by inch, and anticipation flared all around us.**

"**You're the one to talk," Victoria laughed, throwing her head back for a second. That was it. No more talk, just plain action.**

**I lunged for her, but she averted me easily, grinning as she jumped up on a treebranch nearby.**

"**Be nice, Eddiepoo.." She said in a baby-like voice. Even then her voice was deadly.**

**We both knew only one would walk away from this fight, and that this would all be over soon.**

"**It's not nice to interrupt people when they're talking, Edward." She said, shaking her head in disapproval, a vicious smile starting to form on her full lips.**

**I launched myself into the air, aiming for the branch which she was sitting on, but she gracefully flew, spiralling, over me, landing on the ground, crouching. She growled at me, as I turned around.**

"**Where are your manners, Edward?"**

"**Stop being a coward, and FIGHT!" I growled back at her, my chest rumbling with the anger that was consuming me. I needed this fight, and she was avoiding it!**

"**Hypocrite!" She cried, her eyes gleaming with malice. "You're the coward between the both of us! Where's your Bella, huh? Oh, right.. She's with the werewolf!"**

**My veins pulsed with venom, instead of blood, poisoning me with even more rage. I saw only Victoria now. She would not be breathing anytime soon.**

**Again I sought out for her, and again she averted me. It continued like this for God knows how long, and I just got more and more frustrated. Her grin was only getting bigger as we continued this deadly dance.**

"**FIGHT!" I shouted at her, and she just laughed at me.**

"**I do not wish to fight you, Edward.." she said calmly, a wicked smile visible on her full, red lips. _I want to live long enough to get my revenge.._**

"**You're not going to lay even one finger on her!" I growled, glaring at the red-headed female who was now circling me, as I circled her.**

**Without a heads-up she lunged at me, and as I was not prepared for the attack, she got to me. I growled even louder as her teeth tried to snatch at me, her arms pinning me down firmly. I tried getting away, trying to use all my strength, but I could not as Victoria's thoughts weakened me. She'd remembered when Bella had tried killing herself, or "cliffdiving" like she'd told Alice, and Jacob had saved her from the forceful water. Her eyes were still closed, and Jacob Black was trying with all his might to wake her up. He shouted at someone frantically, and then she came to. Water spluttered out of her mouth as she coughed it up. She looked really bad. And then _he_ picked her up in his arms as they walked away from the scene.**

**I was paralyzed by the memory, and Victoria used that to her advantage.**

**My defences were down, and I wanted to be killed.**

**She ripped one of my arms off, and another wave of pain surged through me, drowning me. I screamed, and her musical laugh was all I heard. It drowned all the other noises of the forest.**

"**Aren't you going to fight, Edward?" She grinned evilly, standing over me. "I thought you wanted this.."**

"**Do whatever you want with me, I don't care!" I cried, welcoming whatever she had in store for me now. _Just let me die.._**

"**Now where's the fun in that?" She said seriously, stepping away, her smile gone."Come on, fight me!"**

"**You better make me then!"**

"**Gladly.." Victoria's grin returned, and all of her sparkling, white teeth gleamed in the moonlight. She dragged me up from the ground, and I felt her starting to pummel me all over again, but I was just too numb to care. I think I stopped caring about anything when Bella told me that she was 'happy'. Although, it was the kiss that had been the final point that ruined me..**

**But when she noticed I still didn't try to hinder her attack she growled even fiercer, and spat at me.**

"**Edward!"**

**A shrill, wind-chime-like voice cried out from behind me, and I turned my head slightly to see Alice standing there, teeth bared. And next to her was Jasper, and to his right was Emmett with Rosalie.**

**In a flurry of movement they ran straight towards Victoria, who somehow managed to deflect them all.**

**At some point thereafter I lost consciousness and I was surrounded by a familiar darkness.**

**~ALICE'S POV~**

**About two weeks had passed since Edward had returned safely home to us. Well, _safely_ wasn't really the right word here, but it would have to do anyway.**

**Things were a bit strained between us still, but it was at least better than before. As Edward was still depressed and somewhat suicidal, we kept him in his room again, like before he'd run off to Victoria, who we'd no longer have any more problems with, Thank God!**

**But he was more talkative than before, though, which made all of us happy. It brought a bit more peace to Esme, and that was what I think seemed to be what he cared about the most now. Apart from Bella, that is.**

**I'd begun to stay at home more now, as I didn't want to leave Edward's side. He was my brother after all, and I loved him. I didn't want him to get hurt, and so I stayed put in the house with the rest of them, except for Carlisle that went to work as usual, keeping up appearances.**

**But he had no gift though, like me, who had probably the most important one in the entire family. They needed me at home, at least until Edward had gotten over Bella.**

**I was kind of acting like his monitor in a way, looking out for any sudden attacks on the others if he wanted to escape again - which he most likely did.**

**And, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure he would ever be able to get over her either.. And that's because they were clearly meant for each other – anyone could see that, and it hurt me too see him hurting so because of it.**

**I wondered how Bella was doing, coping with all of this, but I couldn't see her anymore though. Not that I tried that much anymore anyway, because I only hurt Edward more by doing so – because I caught myself thinking about minor visions I'd had of her before, wondering what she was up to now when I couldn't look out for her anymore.**

**She was constantly with the wolf, and therefore I couldn't see anything! It was well annoying.**

**Obviously that wasn't a very wise move made by me when I wanted him to get better and to get over her, as that was the only way I could see him getting better at all.**

**Bella seemed to be pretty happy with Jacob, at least the last time I'd seen her she was, and so I was fairly sure they wouldn't break up any time soon..**

**I was currently sitting at the porch steps out front, leaning against the railing whilst the rain fell down hard all around me – the typical weather of Forks, Washington - when the vision suddenly hit me and my eyes glazed over.**

**I stared into oblivion, seeing things that no one else did, my mouth widening further, with every second that passed, out of pure horror. When it ended I just stared right ahead, seeing nothing and everything at the same time.**

**Slowly, my mind came to again and I just realized what I'd seen..**

_**Please, tell me that the vision I just had was false..**_

_**No, this couldn't be true! It **mustn't** be true!**_

**Bella wouldn't do that.. I surely hadn't just seen her jumping off a cliff!**

**Actually.. when I came to think about it.. that cliff looked familiar - a lot like the one I'd seen her on in another vision; a vision I'd had just a couple of weeks ago..**

**But this time she wasn't cliffdiving though..**

**She was taking her own life. **

**She was dying.**

_**Edward!**_

**I ran up to his room, where he was lying down on the black leather-couch, staring up at the ceiling with those empty eyes of his. I hadn't seen them sparkle like melted gold ever since he had returned to Forks to try and get back together with Bella.**

"**Edward..?" I asked carefully.**

**Jasper and Emmett looked up at me as I came into the room.**

"**Edward, I need to talk to you.."**

**He grunted.**

**At least he was acknowledging me..**

"**Edward, it's about Bella.."**

"**Go. Away.." he murmured, and then Jasper looked at me sadly, silently pleading with me to stop it. The pain he was feeling was so close to being tangible that I started feeling guilty for bringing her up again. But I had to though..**

"**I'm sorry, but it's urgent." I said harshly, trying to keep myself sane and not fall into pieces. "You have to listen--"**

"**No. I don't."**

**This was getting nowhere..**

"**Bella's dying!" I cried.**

**And then the sobs, that had simmered beneath the surface before, broke free and rippled through my body. I shook with them.**

**Jasper tensed, and so did Emmett, both preparing themselves for the attack.**

"**What?" Edward asked stiffly, completely still in his position.**

"**She's going to jump off a cliff.."**

**And then.. with a sudden flash of blurry..**

**Edward was gone.**

OMG!! Nicest cliffy ever, right?! XD

Yes, I do believe so myself. Haha.

Anyways.. what did y'all think?? Good or bad? Please give me some feedback peeps!! =) Especially about the fight scene!! 'Cause that was actually the first one I've ever written, so I'm sort of unsure about it.. That's why it's been taking me so long to update.. Sorry about that! =/

And, remember: _Next chapter = Last chapter._

Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =)


	21. Going Under

Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.

OMG! The last chapter!! *tear*

Haha. Can you believe it? It's over.. for now anyway. Haha. As soon as I've uploaded this I'll put up the poll to see how amny actually wants a sequel to this..

Anyways.. I won't hinder you from reading the ending for **Your Guardian Angel**..

_Chaptertitle_ = **Going Under** by **Evanescence** (I'd suggest you listen to it _while_ reading)

..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU BRILLIANT FOLKS OF FORKS!!

**~BELLA'S POV~**

**I stood on the edge of the cliff, readying myself to take the plunge, to end it all. My eyes, all cloudy from the continous raining, were staring at the raging ocean below, as the wind quickly started picking up. From behind me I could hear the trees swaying from the approaching storm, and the rain that smattered against the leaves. It was so loud that I imagined I could hear everything.**

**My head started thumping from all the noise that nature was bringing down on me, and not to mention all the things that I wanted to escape from. The unexpected, and unwanted, pregnancy had been the tip of the iceberg. Edward's passing – flinch – had really taken a toll on me. I didn't have anything to live for anymore. He was lost forever, I was lost forever. He was gone, my life was gone. Nothing. Nothing was left.**

**The meaning of my life had died with him, and since there was no meaning in mine anymore, I had to end it. Why would I continue to live here on Earth, in constant pain, if there wasn't even a meaning to it? It didn't make any sense to me. Life didn't make any sense to me.**

**At all.**

**At one point it had, and that had been during my time with Edward. And now that time was over, just like my life.**

**My toes curled over the edge, feeling the cold, wet stone underneath. The sharp edges of the rocks were hard, and it hurt to stand on them, but it was a welcomed pain. Pain that were physical was always welcomed nowadays, for the emotional agony I was in was quite literally eating me up. And so the physical pain was distracting, in a good way, the best way. I'd tried cutting, but it didn't do much to keep away the hurting. It was still there, and so I had stopped doing it for it didn't help me. Nothing would help me now.**

**I had several scars on my forearm, some paler – the older ones - and some more reddish-pink -the newer ones. So, as to not let Charlie know about all of this – I didn't want to worry him – I was always wearing longer shirts, not to expose my bare arms that were scarred. I really looked like a mess, that's why I never looked at myself in the mirror anymore. My head hung low and my back was slumped forwards, with my feet shuffling on the ground, making me trip more often of course. That just meant I got a lot more stares than before, even more than my first day in Forks.**

**Obviously that didn't make my situation any better. Every day I went to school, not to alarm my dad, and when I came home I put on the happy face. But that had changed, of course, as my teachers were worried for me and therefore they had called my dad and they'd had a nice chat about me and my falling grades. My dad was shocked, and when I had gotten home that afternoon, my dad started asking questions. I just told him that things weren't so good between me and Jake anymore. It was true, and it didn't look like he liked that very much to me. But as if I cared. It was not Jake that had stolen my heart. Edward had. And now he was gone and my heart was still his, and it was lost along with him.**

**I wanted to scream, to let everything just out, but I knew that wouldn't help that much for when I'd finished, and gone quiet, the pain would return with full force.**

**I was stalling, and I was well aware of that fact, but there was a good reason behind it. I was waiting for _him_. I figured that, like last time I'd been here, my mind would recall his perfect, velvet voice. It would guide me through the upcoming darkness, into the light and take me to him. I would be with him again.**

**And I was disappointed at first, as I heard my name being called, but when I realized who called for me, I got angry. It was Jacob.**

"**Bella?!" He shouted at me, pleading. His voice was muffled slightly by the wind and the rain. "Bella, get off that cliff! Bella, please!"**

"**Go away, Jake!" I sobbed, my voice hitching at the wrong places, not turning around to look at him. My stare was fixated at the water below my feet.**

**I hadn't realized, probably because of the pouring rain, that tears were flowing down my cheeks.**

"**Bella, step away from there!" He cried, seeming really stressed, scared and upset. "Please!"**

"**My life, my choice!" I screamed back at him, now wanting _him_ more than ever. His voice would take away this new pain that was coursing through me, the guilt for doing this to Jacob. He was my best friend, and boyfriend still, after all..**

**His voice would be like an anaesthetic. My death would be like going to sleep, and then to wake up beside the angel I longed for.**

"**Now, GO AWAY!"**

**Why wasn't he here yet? Surely this was as dangerous as the last time, probably even more dangerous. So, why hadn't I heard him yet? Was it because he was already lost? -flinch- It couldn't be!**

_**Edward, where are you? Edward? I love you! Please come back! Edward!**_

**My mind was screaming for him, and when my hope had just about faded, my wish was finally granted. And his voice was much more clearer than the last time, perhaps because this was my final moment, and I rejoiced in it.**

"**Bella?!" He was sad for some reason. Why? We would be together soon.. That was not a bad thing, was it? "Please, don't do anything stupid! Please!"**

"**Edward.." I murmured quietly to myself, a smile was spreading on my lips, my eyes closed. "You came.."**

"**Bella, look at me!"**

**I _was_ looking at him, so his request was foolish. I saw him behind my eyelids, but he was not as perfect as his voice was. Now his voice was so real, and the memory of what he looked like was faded, barely there. That just made things worse.**

"**Please turn around, Bella! Get off that cliff! NOW!" He was screaming at me, sadness colored the velvet texture of the words he spoke. He was _begging_ me.**

"**But this is the only way," I murmured to him, the Edward I saw in my mind. "I can't live without you."**

"**Then don't do it, Bella!" He shouted. "Bella, I won't leave you again. Now, please, just get off the damn cliff! I can't bear losing you all over again!"**

**His words triggered something in my head, and I realized that the Edward I saw wasn't talking. His mouth wasn't moving. I was so happy to see, and hear, him that I hadn't registered the fact that my mind's Edward's mouth didn't move.**

**At all.**

**My eyes popped open, and they were greeted by oncoming raindrops that blurred my vision. I didn't dare to look back, for I was afraid of getting my hopes up.**

"**Edward?" I asked carefully.**

"**Bella?" He was wary, and even if I'd sworn not to turn around, I still did. His voice was just _too_ clear. I turned slowly, testing myself, and when I had made a 180, my breathing was cut short. My angel was standing before me, as if he'd never left, except for the fact that he looked like he was exhausted.**

"**Edward?" My voice choked up when I said his name this time, fresh tears, of relief, began streaming down my cheeks.**

"**I'm here, Bella." He took one hesitant step forwards, and in response I ran over to him, flung my arms around his neck, clinging myself to him. And I wasn't going to let go.**

**He wrapped his cool arms around me, holding me close to his perfect, muscular, marble body.**

"**Promise me you'll never leave again." I mumbled into his chest, my eyes closed, breathing in his delicious scent.**

"**I will _never_ leave you again." He said, and it sounded like he meant it. "It would kill me, too."**

**My eyes opened, as I was going to lean up and kiss him, but instead of finding Edward's topaz-colored eyes they found Jacob's brown eyes in the near distance. He stood frozen, a few yards away, staring at me, looking both sad and betrayed beyond repair.**

"**Jake.."**

**But he had already run away when I'd spoke up. I looked from the place in the trees that I'd seen that he'd disappeared, to Edward, who was looking down on me, his eyes smoldering with relief. A relief that I shared with him.**

**We were finally together again, and nothing would ever separate us again. Except perhaps the baby that was still growing inside of me..**

**But that was something we'd have to deal with when the time was right, and that was not now. Right now we were only planning on standing here in the rain, holding each other close, happy to be together.**

**And we _would_ be.. forever.**

_La fin._

Did you like it?? I hope you did anyways.

So, that was the ending to **Your Guardian Angel**.. Do you want a **sequel?** Go _vote_ on _my profile_ then! Haha.

ANyways.. I want to say thanks to some people who's stayed with me through all of this, and they are (not in order);

**Shmeg23**, _2_, **thedevanator**, _AliceCullen-Hale.1901_, **Forever Tradegically Torn** (especially you - the first one who ever reviewed this story. Thank you forever.), _Chrissy-x-Cullen_, **ms Masen**, _Kolored_, **mspotts**.. well, everyone who reviewed reallY! Haha. Love you guys!! You truly made this happen!! =D I owe it all to you.. -bows down.-

Thanks to all of my newest fans as well of course!! ANYONE who's ever alerted this, faved it, reviewed it.. I LOVE YOU!!

Anyways.. I'ma go update another story now. Haha. **My Never**, here i go! Teehee.

Lots of love..

~Lady

PS. Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =)


	22. AN: SEQUEL UP!

**Hey peeps!**

**I'd just like to say THANKS again for the ahmazing response I've gotten to this story!! :D You're so wonderful all of you guys!! Thank you sooo much!!**

**Well, you guys apparently wanted a SEQUEL, so now you have one! Haha.**

**It's called;**

_**She Will Be Loved**_

**-- Find it on my profile! :D**

**BTW, I'm already writing on, like, chapter 3 of it now, so, yeah.. maybe you'll get faster updates on it than you did with Your Guardian Angel. Haha. :D**

**Take care peeps, and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as well!!**

**Toodles~  
**


End file.
